El frío del corazón que anhela
by xPhysicalGamex
Summary: Soul cae en gripe y Maka ha de atenderlo, es invierno y hace un frío terrible ¿Normal no que tenga gripe? Pero no solo eso, últimamente, Soul pide demasiado, no solo cuidados, también... ¿Cariño? ¿Amor? ¿Comprensión? Soul no es el mismo... ¿O ha cambiado?
1. Tengo frío

_**Bueno es mi primer fanfic que hago en toda esta vida y por favor pido consejos en que mejorar acepto críticas, mientras no ofendan.**_

* * *

**Título: **El frío del corazón que anhela.

**Autor del fanfic: **xPhysicalGamex

**Anime:** Soul Eater

* * *

_Es invierno y está nevando; a las siete de la tarde preparando la cena para Soul y para mí, a pesar de que era su turno..._  
_Si piensas que el se negó o algo semejante a hacerlo, pues no, él no se negó, simplemente está enfermo, no me extraña con_  
_este frío y él que va tan desabrigado en su moto así haciendo que todo ese frío aire le de en toda la cara, de hecho ya le avisé._

- Hey, Soul... -abre la puerta de la habitación de Soul-

- Maka... *tendido en la cama*

- ¿Estás... mejor? -se acerca a el-

- Sí *muestra una corta sonrisa*

- Tú fiebre sigue alta... -con la mano en su frente- Estaría bien que te destapes si tienes calor, pero tampoco dejes que te de mucho el aire

- Sí Maka...

- Soul... -deja la cena en la mesa-

- Ah? *estado dudoso*

- Si necesitas algo mas no dudes en decirmelo, ¿Vale?

- Maka... *con voz leve*

- Dime -le mira-

- *le coge de la mano sin apretar mientras está tendido en la cama* No te preocupes demasiado, eh?

- ¿Qué? -le suelta la mano lentamente- Cl-claro...

_La cena era uno de sus platos favoritos, espero que tenga ganas de comérselo todo, tampoco le hice demasiado, _  
_yo cuando estoy enferma lo que menos ganas tengo de hacer es comer, iré al comedor._

**_º 30 minutos después º_**

-abre la puerta de la habitación de Soul - Nada más vengo a ver cómo estás y a por los pla...

- *le mira sorprendido* ¿Qué pasa?

- pl-platos... sucios...

- Am ... ¿Maka?

- ¿Sí? ... - se dirige hacia los platos y los recoge -

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿No sabías que decir?

- N-no.. no es eso...

- Ah, ¿Entonces... ?

- ¡N-nada! ¿Cómo estás?

- Con mucha calor...

- Y-ya noté... ¿Quieres agua?

- No hace falta Maka.

- Am bueno me voy a dormir, buenas noches Soul -se va-

- Dulces sueños Maka.

_¿El estaba desnudo? ¿O simplemente estaba sin camisa? -dejó los platos en la pica de la cocina- ¡Bueno debo de dejar de comerme el coco con_  
_eso! ¡No quiero ser una pervertida! Lo que ocurre es que me vino eso a la mente mientras hablaba y... ¡Bueno da igual!_  
_Iré a dormir a pesar de ser las 10 de la noche, después de todo; no puedo dejar a Soul solo y irme a Shibushen, _  
_Blair no sabe cuidarle y seguramente el pervertido éste... - se va a la habitación y se acuesta -_

- Maka *voz leve*

- ¿Soul? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ahora tengo frío.

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí, de hecho, hace mucho tiempo que tengo frío.

- ¿Qué insinuas?

- Maka, necesito a...*con mirada triste y cabizbajo*

- ¿Soul? -se acerca a el rápidamente-

- Maka... *cae en sus brazos*

- ¡Oye Soul! Si no necesitabas nada, no tenías por qué venir aquí

- Maka ¿Escuchaste? *es sostenido por Maka*

- ¿El qué?

- Dije: '' Necesito a... ''

- ¿C-cómo...?¿A mi me necesitas?

- Sí

- ¡Oye Soul! , ¡Explícate mejor!

- *voz debil* Necesito... a Maka porqué... hace mucho tiempo que tengo... frío...

- Te llevaré a tu habitación.

- *voz muy debil* Lleváme donde quieras... pero que sea contigo

- Te dejaré en la habitación, cada uno en su habitación.

- Maka.. No no hagas eso... No lo hagas *voz cargada de tristeza* cuando el corazón anhela... Maka... *cierra los ojos*

- ¿Soul? -lleva a Soul a su cama- Debes de estar muy cansado.

- ¡Maka... oye...! -ella cierra la puerta-

_- Se va a su habitación - ¿¡Pero que se suponía que hacía este idiota!? ¡Le hubiera dado un Maka-Chop si no fuera porque está enfermo! _  
_Aunque... Le notaba tristeza realmente... Y bastante profunda, ahora que lo pienso... ¿Hice mal en no hacer caso a sus palabras?_  
_¿Qué hace tiempo que él tenía frío? Realmente... No se que hacer ni entender, estoy algo confundida... - se acuesta-_

- *se abre la puerta* Maka...

- Soul tú... ¿Estás llorando? Enserio, estás raro, es por la fiebre de seguro -se levanta- Estás temblando...

- No quiero mas frío...

- se acerca a soul - ¿Soul ... ?

- Maka *le coge la mano izquierda*

- Soul, estás frío.

- Ven *la lleva a la cama*

- ¡Soul! ¡Suéltame! -coge un libro sin que se de cuenta mientras la lleva-

- No; Lo voy a conseguir.

- ¡Soul! ¡Te vuelvo a avisar! ¡Suéltame! -se sonroja y desvia la mirada-

- No, ven conmigo.

- ¡SOUL! ¡PERVERTIDO! - Maka-Chop -

- ¡Ahhh! *Grito de dolor* ¡Mi cabezaaaaa!

- ¡Ya no pude aguantarte! / ¡Pervertido! ¿¡Qué crees que voy hacer!? ¿¡Acostarme contigo!? - levanta el libro -

- ¡ Nooooo Makaaa ya basta no lo hagas !

- *Maka-Chop* *Maka-Chop* *Maka-Chop*

- Maka, E-eso doli...

- *Maka-Chop* ¡Maldito seas pervertido! ¡Cállate, normal que te haya dolido!

- Me voy a la cocina a por agua, si no te vas de aquí en cuanto llegue te daré mas.

- ¿E-enserio... podré yo recuperarme de aquí a 1 m-minuto? Ahh *dolor*

_Pervertido... *beber agua del baso* Espero que cuando regrese esté acostado de una vez, ¿A tenido esas intenciones durante toda ésta noche o qué? Bueno, volveré, estoy tranquila. -camina hacia la habitación-_

- ¡SOUL! ¿¡Qué haces!?

- N-no hice nada ahh solo ando algo mareado por los '' Maka-Chop '' y fiebre...

(_Cuando mencione lo de espero que esté acostado de una vez, me refería en su cama_)

- ¡Pero Soul! ¡En mi cama no! ¡En la tuya!

- ¡Pero Maka! ¡En mi cama no! ¡En tus brazos!

- ¿Q-qué? - se sonroja - ¡Idiota! ¡Sigues diciendo cosas incoherentes!

- ¡Maka! ¡Sigues sin entender estas cosas incoherentes!

- ¡Lo único que me diste a entender es que querías que me acostara contigo!

- ¡Eres una mal pensada! ¡Yo no quise darte a entender eso!

- ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Mal pensada?! ¡Já! ¡Encima!

- ¡Pues sí! ¡Y tu compresión verbal entonces es malísima! ¡Eso pasa por leer a todas horas!

- ¿QUEEEEEEE? ¡Soul! ¡Vete!

- ¡No entiendes que quiero decirte! ¡Lo mal piensas!

- *Maka-Chop*

- ¡Ahh! ¡Estás loca! ¡No se puede hablar contigo! *se va corriendo*

- ¡Idiota! ¡Lárgate! ¡El único loco mal pensado y idiota eres tú! -cierra la puerta violentamente-

_¡Este idiota me saca de quicio, tengo unas ganas terribles de matarle! ¡No! ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de ningún idiota! _  
_No tuve porqué haberme sentido así entonces, pero ¿Realmente el está triste?¿Hice la idiota? _  
_¿Y si realmente me necesita como dice? ¿Y eso de '' frío '' ? ¿Y eso de '' Corazón que anhela '' ? ¡Este idiota me hace confundirme cada vez mas!_  
_-se levanta y se dirige a la puerta de la habitación de Soul- Soul ... -abre la puerta_

- Hey, Soul...

- M-ma...

- ¿Estás llorando?

- Así que soy el único loco mal pensado y idiota...

- Soul, oye...

- Perdona Maka.

- Pero, Soul... yo soy quien se debe disculpar ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?

- Con unas condiciones...

- ¿Cuáles?

- Escucharme y entenderme; Hace mucho estoy frío y el corazón anhela algo, yo no quise darte ese mensaje de  
''acostarme contigo'', solamente... Tengo frío.

- Soul, perdona *Se sienta en su cama*

- Maka ¿Por qué? *sentado en su cama*

- Perdona *lo abraza* ahora he escuchado y comprendo... *se sonroja*

- M-maka... *se sonroja y la abraza*

- El corazón anhela el cálido abrazo y cariño de un ser querido, el frío que tú sientes es porqué nadie ... ¿Te abrazó durante mucho tiempo...?

- Maka, me haces sentir como nunca jamás me he sentido; Más feliz de lo normal...

- Yo también ahora mismo...

- Maka; Quiero que durante esta noche conviertas este frío mío en algo mucho mejor...

- Soul, tú...

- *la abraza fuerte y la lleva ha tumbarse* Maka... me sigue doliendo la cabeza de tus Maka-Chop y la fiebre... Quédate aquí por favor...

- S-soul .. *se sonroja* Está... está bien, p-pero yo dormiré en el lado de la pared

- Apagaré la luz, aunque mi cabeza esté dando vueltas pue...

- No, iré yo *se levanta maka*

- M-maka, no hay necesidad *sin luz*

- Tranquilo *se acomoda en la cama parte donde hay pared* Mientras no me hagas nada me quedaré

- ¿Acaso piensas que te voy a tocar o algo?

- Solo aviso...

* * *

_**Bueeeeeeno gente esto seguirá varios episodios mas, simplemente paciencia.**_

_**Me encantaría recibir reviews me emocionan y es mi primer fanfic ^^**_


	2. Psychological

**¡Realmente el episodio 1 tuvo mucho éxito! Gracias por sus review, les amo con todo corazón :33 '' Mis fans ''**

* * *

**Título: **El frío del corazón que anhela.

**Autor del fanfic: **xPhysicalGamex

**Anime:** Soul Eater

* * *

**Eran las 22:11 de la noche y Maka se quedó con Soul a dormir.**

_¿Esto está ocurriendo de verdad? _  
_Estoy durmiendo con mi compañero de piso/mejor amigo, el está enfermo, pero realmente,_  
_no tengo miedo de que me contagie. Él se durmió mirando hacia mi, el es lindo cuando duerme_  
_¡Ah! ¿¡Qué estoy pensando!? Pero también no admitirlo está mal, el es lindo cuando duerme ... _  
_¡No no no! ¡No debo de pensar en algo así!_

*la abraza*

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Te molesta, Maka? Parecía cómo si no pudieras dormir...

- No... No me molesta... Y si puedo dormir...

- ¿Y si hago esto, te molesta? *coloca la pierna derecha encima de ella*

- ¡Soul! ¡Oye! -se sonroja-

- ¿Te molesta? ...

- N-no.. pero no hagas cosas con la intención de molestar ¿Ok?

- No puedo hacer eso en momentos así *se acerca*

- Soul... te estás pegando a mi demasiado... -se sonroja mas-

- ¿Es molesto?

- ¿¡Hace falta preguntar!?

- Maka... no grites por favor

- No he gritado

- Pues intenta no subir el tono... es de noche y es molesto escuchar a alguien hablar fuerte

- Ya, perdona.

- Maka... ¿Me das una caricia?

- ¿Q-q-qué? ¿C-caricia? M-mejor durmamos ¿Vale? -se sonroja mas aun-

- ¿Mañana irás a Shibushen?

- Pues si has logrado levantarte, gritarme, correr, etc a pesar de la fiebre, pues sí.

- No me dejes solo... quédate, Maka...

- Pero quedan horas para levantarme

- Por favor Maka te lo suplico no me dejes *la abraza fuerte*

- ¡O-oye! ¡Soul! No puedo perderme las clases de ésta forma -Ella se sonroja mucho mas-

- Maka... ¡Por favor, por favor! *apunto de llorar*

- Está bien pero no llores

- No lo aré si te quedas conmigo

- Solo 1 día ¿Eh? Diré que estabas muy enfermo y no te podía dejar solo con la fiebre que tenías.

- Maka, enserio... Gracias...

- Ahora vamos a dormir, p-pero...

- ¿Pero... ?

- ¡S-si tu sigues tan pegado yo...! ¡Ahh!

- ¡M-maka! ¿Eso fue un gemido?

- ¡Noo! ¡No pienses así! ¡Ahh! ¡Si sigues así, yo...!** /**

- ¿Crees que vas a caer enferma?

- N-no es eso...

- Tranquilízate... No te voy hacer nada ¿Solo por abrazarte y ''engancharme'' a ti, ya dudas de que te voy a violar?

- S-soul... Yo no pensé eso...

- Pensé que sí lo pensaste.

- Ah... Soul... Yo tal vez haya mal pensado aquel momento... lo admito

- Haha... Te...

- ¿Qué?

- Yo te...

- Ah... Soul...

- Yo te agradezco ... Al principio no querías comprenderme, me saltabas con tus Maka-Chop que solo me hacían sentir mas mal y sin remedio... Hasta que mi única opción fue venir suplicándote ... Al menos así lo considero todo... Recuerdo mi último abrazo; El tuyo, pero no recuerdo ningún otro abrazo que me hayan dado... Cuando abrazaste a Chrona sentí en ese momento... cómo si me faltara algo... Y eso... tú lo tienes...

- Yo...

- Sí, tú...

- Soul... *le abraza cariñosamente*

- Maka, te adoro... A tí y a tus Maka-Chops.

- S-soul... Dime que quieres que te haga... -se pone rojisima-

- Maka yo... Quiero... una caricia... Tuya...

- ¿Solo una?

- ¿Se puede pedir más? Si ese es el caso...

- Soul... -pone su pierna izquierda entre las piernas de Soul-

- ¡Ah! ¡M-maka!

- ¿Te molesta?

- N-n-no... A-así m-me gusta...

- Si ese es el caso -mete su mano debajo de la camisa de Soul- Me abrazas, pones tu pierna derecha encima mio, te apegas mucho a mi  
y me pides una caricia, me voy a vengar.

- M-maka ... ¿L-lo aras? ¿Te vengarás de forma cariñosa?

- Soul, ésta venganza no te dolerá... -caricia lentamente con sus dedos su espalda-

- Maka... tú pierna...

- Tss... calla y duerme... Me estoy vengando

- Tu venganza es muy extraña y a la vez linda...

- S-Soul, y-ya, duerme...

- Maka... *cierra los ojos*

***A las 10 de la mañana***

- Estás muy roja ¿Te he contagiado?

- N-no.. no me siento mal, estoy bien... Es por otra cosa...

- ¿Ah? Estás linda así de sonrojada

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Maka... ¿P-por qué... tu pierna... en mis partes bajas?

- ¿Qué? No estoy tocándolas, y si ese es el caso llevas pantalón, además, tu pierna está encima mío y ya te dije que me vengaría de forma cariñosa.

- Haha... Realmente estoy desprotegido...

- ¿D-desprotegido?

- En el punto de mira, se te escapa la pierna y veré las estrellas... Es como apuntar a alguien en la cabeza y se te escapa el dedo ¡PUM!

- ¿Crees que te voy a dar un rodillazo en tus partes bajas sin querer? No soy tan torpe.

- No me dejes tampoco estéril ¿Eh? *se acerca a ella*

- No voy hacer eso y... ¡No acerques tu cara tanto a la mía!

- Tranquila...

- ¡Soul! ¡B-Basta!

- Vuelvo a decirte que tranquila, que no te voy a besar, quiero ver tus ojos...

- ¿M-mis ojos?

- Me encanta ese verde tan profundo... comparado con mi rojo, no es parecido.

- Soul... pero si tu rojo es precioso...

- ¿E-enserio?

- Sí.

- En el reflejo de tus ojos puedo ver los mios ¿Enserio, son tan malvados?

- ¿Malvados? No; Que tengas los ojos así no significa que tu seas malvado

- Lo sé.

- Un albino con ojos rojos.

- Sí es raro ¿No?

- No es raro, ya me acostumbré.

- Maka... *mete su mano en su espalda*

- ¡S-soul!

- Quiero ... darte caricias...

- Soul... -se sonroja- ¿Ahora te estás vengando?

- No; También quiero... hacerte sentir bien... quiero... también... ser tu piano... quiero que me toques y escuches, comprendas ...

- S-soul... Tú no eres un objeto ni instrumento... Y dices las frases sin sentido, con falta de palabras y cordinación.

- Lo sé *caricia su espalda lentamente* Pero, es un decir...

- Soul...

- Quiero, defenderte, dar todo este amor que he estado guardando para tí , te voy a valorar, valoraré todas tus acciones y todos  
tus intentos, si algún día nadie te cree yo te creeré... Pero también quiero que me escuches, comprendas y me des todo lo necesario...  
Me cansé de este frío quiero algo mejor quiero que mi corazón arda de amor y solo por tí...

- ¡Espera espera! ¿Eso quiere decir que tú ... ? -se sonroja-

- Estás sonrojada... ¿Te gustarón esas palabras, eh? No me dejaste termin...

- ¡Noooooo! ¡No estoy sonrojada! ¡No es cierto! ¡Vete! ¡No digas mas! *grita*

- ¿Qué pasa contigo ahora? ¿Qué eres bipolar? No; Es vergüenza...

- ¡Cállate! ¡Vete! ¡Largo!

- ¡No me pienso ir! *la abraza fuerte*

- ¡Soul, suéltame!

- No, de hecho no tienes ningún libro...

- ¡Pero te tengo en la mira! ¿Qué no te acuerdas de lo que dijiste?

- ¿En la mira? Mira que dices cosas realmente loc... *recibe en partes bajas*

- Idiota... ¿Así que es una cosa loca y sin razón eh?

- *Tartamudeo* Ma-ma-ma-mak...a a-a-ah... Q-q-a... *la suelta lentamente*

- Idiota, hablas demasiado, te olvidaste de lo que me contaste de la mira. Recién me sueltas, tuviste que tener cuidado con lo que decías, prepararé el desayuno, y no creas que esto fue sin querer, apreté el gatillo aposta.

- Ggg-ggjaa...

- Vendré con el desayuno, tonto, no se qué dices, habla con claridad.

- ¿E-enserio... m-m-erezco e-esto? M-maka es... c-cruel... y otr-tras... v-veces, n-no...

***10 minutos después***

- ¡Sooul! ¡Ven yaa! -

- M-maka...

- ¿Soul?

- Se me antoja un plato que nunca tuve una oportunida de probar...

- ¿Cuál es?

- No puedo decirte; Pero me impacienta probarlo, te contaré cuando pueda.

- ¡Anda dímelo!

- No puedo.

- Está bien

*ambos se sientan juntos*

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mal...

- ¿La gripe?

- No...

- ¿Entonces?

- El frío...

- ... Soul...

***Después de comer***

- ¿Qué aras?

- Me pondré a leer.

- Yo voy al lavabo. -se va-

_Ahh *suspiro* -beber agua- Bueno, leeré lo que me falta de el libro de ayer, al final no pude porqué Soul se encontraba muy mal,_  
_hoy está algo mejor y eso me alegra mucho, realmente, no se cómo pero... -camina hacia la habitación-_  
_¡Ah! Me dejé abrazar por Soul, yo le abracé... Pero lo mas importante es que yo le comprendí, -coge el libro de debajo de la cama-_  
_eso me hace feliz, aunque se que queda mas por comprender el corazón de Soul. ¡¿Pero qué se supone que estoy diciendo?!_  
_¡No, no y nooo! ¡No me enamoré! -se sienta en la cama con el libro- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡No puede ser! Bueno... Me calmaré, esto ha_  
_pasado porqué actué así, me lo merezco. -abre la página 232 y lee-_

***30 minutos después***

- Maka

- ¿Soul? ¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero quedarme aquí contigo ¿Puedo?

- Quiero leer con tranquilidad Soul, en otro momento charlo.

- Solo quiero entrar Maka, no hablaré.

- No Soul, ya te dije que quiero tranquilidad

- ¿Acaso yo te pongo inquieta?

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso tan de repente!? ¡Vete! ¡Vete! -tira el libro hacia Soul-

- *Lo esquiva* ¿Qué haces tirando el libro qué estás leyendo hacia mi?

- Vete, quiero leer el libro, sería molesto que alguien estuviera aquí

- He comprobado una cosa: Mi presencia te pone inquieta.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Soul! ¡Esto si que es una cosa incoherente!

- ¡Siempre me pegas con tú libro! Sólo pido compañía tuya... ¡No hay nada de incoherente en la verdad!

- ¡Déjame! ¡Quiero leer!

- ¡Pués no se como piensas leer si el mismo libro que leias lo has tirado! ¡Te vuelves loca enserio!

- ¿¡Otra vez me llamaste LOCA!? ¿¡Sabes el significado de **loco/loca!?** NO, no lo sabes ¿Sabes el por qué? ¡Porqué nunca coges un maldito diccionario!

- ¡No necesito el diccionario! ¡Yo ya conozco éste idioma!

- ¡Vete de una vez! -se levanta-

- ¡Vaaaaaaaaaaale, vaaaaaaaaaale! Tranquilaaaaa *se va*

_¡Enserio no comprendo porqué llegamos a este tipo de pelea! ¡Pero el empezó! ¡Si sigo estando con el_  
_cada 2 segundos, me enamoraré! ¡No quiero! ¡No! Es la primera vez que no tengo ganas de leer;_  
_solamente de pensar en lo ocurrido... Quiero estar... con Soul pero ¿Por qué tantas ganas? ¿Qué es esta sensación? Iré a lavarme la cara ... -sale de la habitación-_

- Soul ¿Qué haces tirado en el pasillo como un muerto?

- Me siento mal.

- ¿De nuevo?

- Tengo dolor de estómago... y posiblemente fiebre...

- ¿Te puedes levantar?

- No se; Me tiemblan las piernas... Tengo frío.

_(¿Ahora que pasa con este? ¿Cuando nos peleamos al cabo de unos minutos se pone así? Llegué a la conclusión de que esto es psicológico... ¡Lo es! y el daño psicológico es mucho más doloroso qué el daño físico.)_

- Soul... Eso es psicológico. *le abraza* Tú no tienes gripe... Tú demuestras cómo te sientes adentro ... Y te sientes muy mal.

- Maka... ¿Cómo es posible eso?

- Lo leí en ese mismo libro.

(_Malditos libros comiéndole el coco a Maka.._.)

- Si quieres hazte una prueba de sangre y verás que no estás enfermo, tengo razón, eso es psicológico ...

- Pues lo psicológico no se cura con medicaciones.

- No.

- No tiene una cura; Y si tuviera, no sería de ningún ser vivo... excep... *no le deja acabar de hablar*

- Sí, Soul, perdóname por cómo te he tratado tantas veces...

- Conviérte este frío en una agradable brisa... *voz leve*

- Ven, Soul, en el suelo no es cómodo -le ayuda a levantarse-

- ¡Maka, no quiero volver a discutir contigo! Se siente mal... muy mal aquí *aprieta su pecho* Quiero ir a tu habitación...

- No, no volveremos a discutir tanto, o al menos eso creo... -le lleva con cuidado a la habitación de ella- De hecho yo...

(_¡Me siento rara con él! ¡Me hace sentir rara! ¡Incluso bien! ¡Pero me confunde! ¿¡Qué me está pasando!? ¡No quiero enamorarme de nadie!)_

* * *

**Aww espero que les haya gustado no me lo curré tan bien como el otro u.u ...**  
** Por favor manden reviews ^^ tal vez borre este cap y publique uno nuevo, depende si les agrado o no... No quise poner aún am... cosas perverts, pienso que estropearía la historia y yo en lo pervert me dejo llevar y escribo tantas cosas tan... am... Bueno simplemente :33 opinen.**

**PD: EN CASO DE QUE LES PAREZCA ESTO MENOS ... LO BORRARÉ Y SUBIRÉ OTRA HISTORIA O DEJARÉ POR ACABADA LA HISTORIA.**


	3. Te amo

**Like a mi página de Fb para estar atento a actualizaciones:  
pages/The-Writter-wolf/502767143137017?fref=ts**

* * *

**Título: **_El frío del corazón que anhela._

**Autor del fanfic: **_xPhysicalGamex_

**Anime:** _Soul Eater_

* * *

**Continuación del 2do episodio:**

- Maka, no terminaste la frase... Te quedaste con las mejillas rojas y pensativa

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡A-ahh!? ¡Noo! N-no recuerdo que dije...

- ¿Uh? Solo hace unos segundos de eso.

- P-pues se me olvidó... -le sigue cargando-

_(Realmente se me ha olvidado)_

- Pues para olvidar algo así... *se acuesta*

- Soul, quédate, pero a cambio no hables -va a por el libro-

- Está bien... ¡Pero quédate a mi lado!

- Ya, tranquilo -se dirige a la cama y se sienta en el lado de la pared, al lado de la almohada-

- Ummf... *la mira*

- No hagas ruidos molestos ¿Vale?

- Ha, Maka, haré silencio.

- Comenzaré a leer, y sería molesto escuchar algo fuerte.

_(Pensamientos de Maka: ¡Al fin! ¿Y si esto era lo que el quería? ... Bueno, es agradable esto, la cosa que me gusta hacer (leer)_  
_y unos de los seres mas agradables. ¿¡Pero qué he dicho!? Vale, me calmo; Entonces perdona Soul, no lo pensé antes, es una idea genial... ¡Ahh! ¡Enserio! ¡A leer y menos rollo!)_-

_(Pensamientos de Soul: De todas formas, ella sabe que le haré hablar... Ella está inquieta con mi presencia es como un lobo y un conejo... ¡Pero yo no soy un peligro!)_

-abre la página 232 y comienza a leer por ella misma

- Maka... *susurro*

- Soul ¿Qué quieres? ¡Estoy leyendo!

- No, no estás, estabas *la abraza y la tira*

- ¡Oye! ¡Soul! ¡Te dije que quería leer!

- Querías, ahora tu me quieres

- ¿¡Qué tonteria estás diciendo!? ¡Idiotaaa!

- No grites, habla como yo, flojito.

- ¿Para que no se enteren los vecinos de lo idiota que sueles llegar a ser?

- ¡Maka! Me haces daño si dices eso... u.u

- ¡Soul, enserio, me dijiste que me dejarías leer!

- Sí, pero ya has leído.

- ¡Debo de acabar el libro! ¡Solo he leido 10 páginas!

- Pero ya te he dejado leer bastante, y en pocos minutos mira cuantas tienes ya es suficiente ¿No crees?

- ¡Soul! ¡Quiero leer más!

- ¡Maka! ¡Quiero estar contigo más sin discutir!

- ¡Pues estás empezando una discusión! -hace que la suelte-

- ¡Makaaaaa por favoorrrrrr!

- ¿El qué por favor? ¡Pareces un niño pequeño llamando así la atención!

- ¡Si llamo la atención por algo será!

- Ohh ¿Celoso del libro?

- ¿Enserio he de estar celoso de un objeto?

- Pues déjame leer.

- Nooo por favorrr...

- Ya Soul enserio, son las 12:12.

- ¿Eso qué importa?

- Pues qué estoy contigo otras 12 horas.

- ¡Pero Maka...! ¡Si te pasas casi todo el día leyendo!

- Déjame leer o te vas.

- Maka... *la coge* ¡No leas!

- ¡Idiota! ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero leer!

- Yo quiero estar contigo.

- ¡Ya lo estabas!

- Pero quería mas cerca...

- ¡Soul! Entiendes que significa **'' D-É-J-A-M-E - L-E-E-R ''**

- Sí y para ti es abandonar a Soul y quedarte leyendo.

- Ah, comprendo... -se levanta-

- ¿Qué comprendes? *la suelta*

- ¡No puedes estar ni 1 segundo quieto, eres un hiperactivo!

- ¡Ahh! ¡Maka! ¡Me ilusionaste! ¡Qué cruel que fuíste, y yo pensando que dirías lo que pensaba! ¡Llegas a conclusiones realmente tontas!  
¡Friki de los libros!

- ¿Qué? ¿Cruel yo? ¡Ah, Soul, eso si es cruel! ¿Friki? ¡Véte! ¡Laaaaaaaaaaaaaargate! ¡Vete vete! ¡No se a que viene lo de Friki! *Maka-Chop*

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Mi cabezaaaa está dando de nuevo vueltas por tú culpa!

- ¡Por idiota! ¡Vete! ¡Largo! *Maka-Chop*

- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Y después dices que soy cruel! ¡Me das Maka-Chops! ¡Me diste un rodillazo en mis partes...! ¡Tú eres la cruel!

- ¡Me obligasteeeeeee! *Maka-Chop* *Maka-Chop* *Maka-Chop*

- No no ya bastaaaaaaa ¡Ahhh! *le salen lágrimas*

- *Maka-Chop* ¡TONTO! -levanta el libro-

- ¡Makaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No no hagas eso nooooo! *se pone las manos en la cabeza*

- *Maka-Chop*

- ¡Maka! ¡Para! ¡Estoy llorando del dolor! *le salen lágrimas de nuevo*

- Me obligaste.

- *tartamudea* Maka... M-m-me callaré... N-no lo hagas ... de n-nuevo...

- Así está bien -continua leyendo por la pág 242-

- A-a-ahh... *se queja del dolor intentando no molestar a Maka*

- Ah dios, Soul...

- ¿Maka?

- Iré a por hielo, no puedo verte tampoco así -se va-

- A-a-ah... Maka a-aveces... e-eres ... cr-cruel... o-otras... ¿U-un... angel?

***5 minutos después***

- Volví... ¿¡Soul!?

- A-a-ah...

- ¡Soul despiérta! -lo mueve-

- N-n-n...Gggggjaaa...

- ¡Soul! -coloca el hielo en su cabeza con cuidado-

- M-mak-k...a ¡V-v-voy... a m-morir!

- No exageres. -le hace sentarse-

- Ahh estoy tan mareado... *cae con todo su peso encima de ella*

- Ya... perdón -lo abraza-

- ¿P-por qué... d-dejaste de leer?

- No te podía dejar así, Soul, me duele verte llorar también...

- A-ah... t-tendré que llorar e-entonces... p-para conseguir lo que quiero...

- Soul, vamos a charlar como querías.

- ¿E-enserio? Maka eso me hace feliz ¿Lo hiciste por qué quieres saber algo?

- No; Lo hice porqué tu querías. -se apega a el-

- *la abraza* E-esta vez yo no fui quien se apegó al otro... está vez fuiste tú...

- Sí ¿Te molesta?

- No no, me encanta... Siento tu pecho en el mio... Tengo la cara apoyada en tu hombro... Y tengo mis piernas rodeándote, estoy más qué bien...

- Soul... Y-yo también tengo mi cara apoyada en tu hombro, y estoy rodeada por tus piernas... -se sonroja- No quiero discutir tanto contigo... de hecho nada...

- Yo igual pero... Empiezo yo siempre ¿Cierto?

- ¿Qué? No te eches toda la culpa, yo también tengo parte...

- No; Yo te obligo a estar conmigo... Perdona... Qué egoista soy...

- ¡No digas eso! A-ami... me encanta... estar contigo... así...

- Ah pensaba que te gustaban mas los libros...

- Celoso.

- ¿Y-yo? ¿P-pero... somos algo? *con la boca tapada porqué está apoyada en el hombro de ella*

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿En que sentido?

- Maka yo...

- ¡S-Soul! ...

- T-te...

- ¡N-no! ¡E-espera!

- A...

- ¡Sooul!

- ...Agrado?

- Ah... S-sí...

- ¿Cómo mejor amigo o cómo...?

- ¡N-no lo sé! *se sonroja lo abraza fuerte* ¡S-solo... eres como... como un imán!

- ¿Estás diciendo que yo soy sexy?

- ¡No! Ahh ~~

- M-maka ¿Eso fue gemido? *sorprendido*

- ¡N-no! ¡N-no fue ningún gemido, ni quise decir eso!

- ¿Maka?

- ¡M-me mareo!

- ¡Oye Maka! ¡Estás realmente muy roja! ¡¿Estás bien?!

- N-no... ahora es mi cabeza la que da vueltas *cierra los ojos*

- ¡Maka! ¡Despiérta!

- Y-ya estoy bien

- ¡Siempre que te voy a decir algo romántico haces algo cómo si quisieras evitarlo!

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¡Eres muy tímida!

- S-soul no grites...

- No lo haré.

- No soy tímida.

- Sí, lo eres. ¿Ahora quién es el que necesita el diccionario?

- Y-yo...

- Haha.. Maka...

- Soul... Yo...

- **Tú...**

- Te...

- **Me...**

- Quiero.

- **Quieres.**

_[Lo de letra negrita fue lo que Soul dijo, es para que no se confundan]_

- Yo... Te... Quiero...

- Tú... Me... Quieres... ¡Yo también te quiero muuchoooo!

- Am Soul, no me dejaste terminar...

- ¿Q-q-qué?

- Yo... Te... Quiero... Ayudar a superar ese frío.

- A-ah... Eso me ha dolido... Pensé que dijiste qué me querías... Eso fue cruel Maka... (*pura friendzone*)

- ¡Tonto! ¡Claro que te quiero!

- Maka... *se sonroja* Compréndeme...

- Lo haré...

- Yo te quiero... pero... ah... *se sonroja mas*

- ¿Soul?

- Y-yo... amo como eres conmigo, adoro tus Maka-Chop... No soy masoquista, pero si no fuera por ellos tú no serías la que ahora eres... Ahh y lo del rodillazo en mis partes r-realmente me dolió mucho pero... no te guardo rencor ni nada semejante.

- Estaba indefensa sin un libro, tuve que reaccionar así...

- Y-ya se pero... prefiero que seas tú la que me de ahí abajo que otr ...

- ¿Soul? ¿Masoquista?

- ¡N-n-no! No lo soy.

- Charlemos, Soul sobre de todo lo ocurrido...

- Eso estaba haciendo.

- ¿Sigues teniendo frío?

- C-cuando estás conmigo ... no ... Pues mi corazón empieza a arder ... p-porqué yo... te q-quiero...

- Soul... -le acaricia su espalda- Yo también te quiero mucho...

- M-maka... A-ah... E-estamos tan juntos... Tú pecho toca el mio... Y... A-ah... L-las...

- ¿Las... ?

- N-nuestras p-partes... se tocan ...

- Pervertido...

- N-no lo soy, solo soy sincero.

- Pero vamos en pijama y no hace calor; hace frío...

- Sí pero contigo no...

- Soul... ¿A que venía lo de... ?

- ¿El qué? ¿Lo de... las partes?

- Sí.

- ¡A-ah yo no pensé eso! ¡No pensé en hentai!

- Yo no pensé que hayas pensado eso ¬¬

- A-ah vale... Es que eres muchas veces una mal pensada.

- ¡Soul! ¡Yo no soy una mal pensada!

- V-vale... Tranquila... No me pegues... Llevas un pijama verde, y yo rojo, como nuestros ojos.

- Eso ha sonado muy poeta, pues claro que tenemos un pijama de invierno ¿Quieres que el frío nos mate?

- No. *se mueve lateralmente, haciendo que los dos caigan a la cama*

- ¿Uh?

- ¿Oye Maka, y si cambiamos el te quiero por un te amo? *tira el libro al suelo con el pie*

- ¿¡C-cómo!? -se sonroja-

- ¿Me amas?

- ¡S-soul...! ¡E-eso fue muy pronto! -se sonroja muchisimo mas aún-

- ¿Me amas? *la abraza fuertemente*

- ¡S...!

- ¿Me...?

- ¡Soul!

- Estás muy roja... demasiado...

- ¡T-te...! *se esconde la cara en el hombro de el*

- Me...

- ¡TE AMO!

- ¡M-maka...!

- ¡Te amoo mas qué a nadie en este planeta!

- ¿Más qué a los libros?

- ¡Más qué leer!

- ¡Maka...! Si ese es el caso... ¡Ámame! ¡Porqué yo lo haré locamente por ti a partir de ahora!

- ¡S-soul...!

- El plato que se me antoja... A-ah y qué es muy bueno en esta temporada...

(Maka pensamientos: ¿¡A-a qué viene esto!? ¿¡Me confieso y me salta con esto!? ¡Eso si fue cruel!)

- Son tus labios...

- S-soul... *le acaricia el cuello*

(Ya pensé que había sido demasiado cruel)

- Maka... *se acerca a su cara*

- ¡N-no acerques mucho tú cintura a la mía! -le deja de acariciar-

- *le mira directamente a los ojos* ¿Me dejas? Maka...

- S-soul ... ¿Tú... lo harás si te dejo? Y-yo q-qui..ero...

- Sí... ¿Un beso o más?

- ¡A-ah! ¡Dáme los que quieras y donde sea Soul!

- Maka... Estás muy roja, te sonrojas y me gusta eso... pero no se si te conté que tengo otros platos favoritos...

- Soul...

* * *

**Aww espero que no se harten de tanto romanticismo ... Hahaha soy toda una adicta :33 Aww ¿Piensan que Maka ya comprende a Soul?  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado, estos episodios tiene mas de 1,000 letras... ¡Así que... Hasta mañana! ¡Les amo mis lectores! ¡Amarme vosotros también! :33 Pero solo como una escritora, no puede haber un amor entre fan y escritora.**

:it's okay Alice, my heart is broken: /3

Más información sobre mi pueden ir a mi perfil ^^ ahí ya actualicé todo...

¿Algún lector que me explique por qué se dice actualices y que significa?  
Por ej: ''Espero que actualices pronto''


	4. Burning Heart

**Like a mi página de Fb para estar atento a actualizaciones:**

**facebook,com / pages / The-Writter-wolf / 502767143137017 [Reemplazar la , por . y ajuntar espacios ]**

* * *

**Título: **_El frío del corazón que anhela._

**Autor del fanfic: **_xPhysicalGamex_

**Anime:** _Soul Eater_

* * *

**Continuación del 3r episodio:**

- '' Platos favoritos '' ... Realmente es una idiotez lo que he dicho, porqué aún no los probé y ya son favoritos...

- P-pues yo ... T-te estoy dando una oportunidad para probarlos...

- ¿Hace falta que me contenga? *le pone la pierna derecha encima de ella*

- ¿Q-qué? ¡O-oye Soul, t-tampoco te vuelvas loco!

- Haha... Nope ... Maka *con voz seductora*

- S-soul... *le mira a los ojos*

- Maka... *la besa la boca*

- N-nna S-soul... *le besa*

- Maka... *continua besandole*

- Ahh... Soul ~~

- Maka... *la va besando hasta la oreja*

- C-continua... S-sin miedo...

- Maka... Te amo *le susurra*

- S-soul... Ahh ~~ ... N-no te p-pases t-tampoco... *le pone la pierna izquierda entre sus piernas* Déjame poner aquí la pierna ¿Es molesto?

- N-no...

- ¿Te da miedo de que te vuelva a dar de nuevo?

- A-am ... T-tal vez...

- No lo haré, solo si estoy indefensa.

- Mmmph... Bien, continuaré... ¿Me dejarás probarlos todos?

- S-soul, d-depende de cuales sean...

- ¡Déjame todos! ¡Por favor!

- ¿A qué esperas? ¿No te he dado a entender que te dejo?

- Bueno, pues serán todos ehhh .. No me pegues después...

- Solo si no me haces caso..

- Maka... Gracias, te adoro... te quiero y te amo ... *le susurra*

- S-soul... -roja-

- Maka... *empieza a besarle desde la oreja hasta el cuello*

- S-soul... Ahh ~~

- Maka... *le rodea con sus brazos cariñosamente* No te vas a escapar... *continua besándole el cuello*

- Nn-nn ... ¡S-Soul! ¿E-esca..par? Ahh...

- Maka... ¿Soy tuyo?

- S-soul... mío...

- ¿Y tú, de quién eres?

- Q-quiero... qué s-seas mío... Y y-yo... tuya...

- Maka... *va bajando hacia los hombros*

- Nn-nn ahh ~ S-soul...

- Tú de mi propiedad, yo de tu propiedad... No te separes nunca de mi... Maka... *le sigue besando el hombro*

- N-no... ¡N-nunca! ¡Ni tú de mi, S-soul!

- Maka... *sube al cuello*

- Nn-nn... S-soul...

- D-déjame... bajar...

- ¿¡B-bajar m-más!?

- Maka...

- ¡P-pervert!

- No me digas eso, duele...

- D-dije también que depende de que platos...

- ¿No puedo?

- No... Más no... Ahh ~~

- Maka... Por favor...

- ¡V-va a ocurrir algo malo si te dejo!

- ¿Malo? ¿Maka-chop?

- N-no... Es otra cosa...

- No va a pasar nada, tranquila... *le besa la oreja mientras intenta quitarle la camisa-pijama*

- ¡N-no b-basta! ¡S-Sooul!

- M-maka... El plato... No aguanto...

- ¡SOUL! ¡Basta! ¡Te estoy avisando! ¡Para ya! ¡Ahora!

- No.. Maka por favor...

- ¡Soul!

- Te va a gustar...

- ¡Paraaaaaa!

- ¡Escucha! *trata de subirle la camisa* ¡No te voy a violar Maka! ¡Solo quiero probar esos platos que me faltan!

- ¡N-no basta! ¡Te daré Maka-Chop en cuanto me levante! *intenta levantarse*

- ¡M-maka..! *no le deja*

- ¡Idiota para, hazme caso! ¡Maldito pervertido!

(No está el libro... ¿Él lo planeó? Y ahora ¿Qué hago?)

- *le deja la camisa* Maka... por favor... *la abraza fuerte* ¡N-no me pegues ahora! ¡Ahh ya te dejé pero no me pegues!

- ¡Soul, gracias a dios, ya paraste!

- ¡P-perdona, lo siento, no me hagas nada!

- Tonto ¡Tienes que hacerme antes caso!

- ¡P-pensé que insistiendo un poquito mas me dejarías!

- Eres muy inteligente y eso que no lees libros...

- ¿A-ahh... E-enserio, Maka?

- Sí ¿Así que dejarme sin un libro, ehh?

- A-ah... M-maka...

- sale de la cama- No eres listo ni nada *coge el libro*

- A-ah.. Vaya.. Ahí estaba jeje...

- ¿Crees que se ha caido solo? Que yo sepa, no he tocado el libro... Y en caso de tirarlo iría a por el...

- Oh..

- ¿Soul, lo tiraste?

- ¡Nooo no me pegueeees, no lo hice!

- Soul, dí la verdad...

- Vale vale pero no me pegues; ¡En realidad lo tiré yo!

- Oh ¿Por qué?

- ¡N-no quería mas Maka-Chops!

- Creo que te mereces unos cuantos ahora que lo pienso...

- ¡M-maka, no no no!

- Es broma, pero no me vuelvas a desarmar sin que me de cuenta

- A-ah... Oye.. ¿Los platos...?

- Los platos para otro día, iré a ducharme. -se va-

_(Soul pensamientos: Mañana clases... ¡Ahhhhhh que maaaal! ¡Realmente ahora me siento como antes de bien! No quiero clases... Y creo que a Maka no le gustó_  
_mi comportamiento pero... Realmente no aguantaba... Yo quería... Espero que no le haya molestado mucho... *se va a la cocina* Vaya, ya son las 13:25 ... ¡Todo paso tan rápido...! _  
_Me toca cocinar hoy ¿Eh? ... ¿Ella va querer algo especial? *hace varios huevos mientras corta las patatas para echarlas a hacer*)_

***20 minutos después***

- Volví Soul.

- Maka *le sonrie*

- Soul ... *le responde con una sonrisa* ¿Qué harás de comer?

- ¿Estaría bien 1 huevo cada uno, patatas y hamburguesas?

- Está bien, no hay problema -saca un libro-

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Te voy a dar con el libro.

- ¿¡Qué!? No no Maka no lo hag...

- Jajaja es broma no lo haré *le vuelve a sonreir*

- Ah, estás bromas son tan creíbles...

- Jaja perdona -se sienta en la silla, abre la página 243 y lee-

- O-oye Maka... ¿No estás algo ... Confundida?

- ¿Por qué?

- L-lo digo por todo lo que ha pasado y bueno...

- Ah... R-realmente no.

- Haha... Te adoro...

- S-soul... -se sonroja-

- Maka, no ses tan tímida... *sirve la comida en los platos y coge varios cubiertos* No leas tanto y pon los cubiertos.

- Sí -se dirige a Soul-

- Toma *le da los cubiertos*

- S-sí... *los coloca en la mesa*

*suena el timbre*

- ¿Uh? Alguien picó, Soul voy a ver.

- De seguro es Blair, ok yo pongo los platos *deja los platos en la mesa*

- Vale -se va-

_(Pensamientos de Soul: No me quiero llevar ningún Maka-Chop de nuevo... Por suerte aquel momento tiré el libro... Esta vez no tiraré el libro ni esconderé, Blair de seguro que hará lo mismo... Tengo una idea mejor...*se esconde detrás de la puerta del comedor*)_

- Blair ¿Dónde estabas?

- Perdona Maka-chan pero llovia unas piedras

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Unas piedras de hielo!

- En todo caso es granizo... Pasa

- Sí nya ~~

- ¿Uh? ¿Dónde está Soul?

- ¿Nya?

- ¡Maka! *la abraza por detrás*

- S-soul ¿Q-qué?

- Solo quise darte una sorpresa *le sonrie*

- Nya Soul-kun ~~

- *le susurra* Maka... Haz que no me toque Blair... ¡No quiero darte celos!

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¡No Blair no quiero ningún abrazo!

- ¿Nya?

- Am bueno Blair yo y Soul vamos a comer.

- Yo ya he comido, el pescador me volvió a dar comida -se va-

-coge a Soul del brazo y lo lleva a sentarse- Vaya... -se sienta al lado de Soul-

- Maka, tú mía, yo tuyo, no rompamos esta promesa

- No; Soul... ¡No lo haré! ¡Pero tú tampoco!

- Maka, yo tampoco *le sonrie*

- S-soul... *le mira sonrojada*

- Ahora comamos ¿Si?

- Sí...

***1 hora después***

- Maka, siempre estás leyendo.

- Sí.

- Pero esta vez...

- ¿Ajá?

- ¿E-eres... mi... almohada?

- Jaja, tonto, solo tienes la cabeza apoyada en mis piernas.

- Haha... ¿Tontito?

- ¿O tontorrón?

- Haha esta vez es en forma cariñosa... ¿No Maka? Porqué lo dijiste con un tono muy dulce...

- Sí, esta vez sí.

- Haha te adoro ...

- Soul... *le mira a los ojos*

- Maka... I love you...

- Yo... *le acaricia el pelo* ... D-desde un principio me hacías sentir rara... Y confundida... No sabía el porqué de las cosas que hacías...

- ¿Ahora lo sabes?

- Tú... También me amabas...

- Maka... Y te sigo amando...

- Y-yo ... t-también... te he amado y te seguiré amando... Entonces eso que me hacía sentir rara era porqué... Te amo... Y a-aún... m-me hace sentir r-rara...

- Haha Maka... ¿Tuviste alguna vez mariposas en el estómago?

- ¿¡Q-qué!?

- ¿Las tuviste ... por mí?

- A-aveces sentía dolor de barriga por tu culpa pero pensé que eran nervios... ¿Y si es lo que dices? ...

- Haha... Maka ... *le sonrie* Lo era... Y lo es...

- S-soul... -sonrojada- Ya veo.. ¿Sigues sintiendo frío?

- No, ya dejé de sentir frío... Y de anhelar... Ahora tengo a lo que quiero más en este universo... Tú...

- Yo...

- Sí... tú...

- Yo convertí ese frío en una agradable brisa...

- Hiciste también que mi corazón arda de amor...

- El fuego... ¿Del amor? ...

- Maka...

- Soul... *le besa en la frente*

- Es... agradable... muy... agradable... y cómodo...

- Perdón si te hice sentir muchas veces mal y peor de lo que estabas, evitaré hacerte sentir así.

- Maka... De favor seré el guardián de tu alma...

- Soul...

- Te protegeré con todo lo que tenga.

- ¡Yo también! ... Pero ... ¿Soy débil?

- ¡No! ¡Para nada!

- Soul... Eres muy dulce y tierno... sobretodo muy cariñoso.

- Maka, tu eres la que me hace ser dulce, tierno y cariñoso... Es tú culpa.


	5. Lágrimas

**Like a mi página de Fb para estar atento a actualizaciones:**

**facebook,com / pages / The-Writter-wolf / 502767143137017 [Reemplazar la , por . y ajuntar espacios ]**

* * *

Gracias a todos por leerme, se que he hecho mi fanfic con puro diálogo, pero a mucha gente le gusta así, se que he hecho cambiar algo la personalidad de estos, por no decir toda, pero es normal en el anime ni en el manga salen su personalidad cuando se enamoran de alguien, así que yo hice que sean así.

Entiendo que poner *10 minutos después* y cosas así son tontas, esto muestra mi gran pereza por seguir haha... Evitaré esto en todos los capítulos siguientes, y lo anterior lo dejo así ya que a gente le gusta como está esto.

Perdonar si les digo fans en vez de lectores, no sabía realmente lo que eráis. Pero esto hace 2 días ya cambió, ya empece a llamarles lectores porqué pensé que no está bien decir fans, mejor seguidores, es diferente el significado y es el que busco.

He cambiado este capítulo bastante, ahora es diferente, diálogos y cosas así hay ^^ Mis perdones por hacer esto muuuy corto, este sábado me temo que no podré subir algún fanfic porqué me iré de fiesta, si ya escucharon... ¡De parranda! okno# es broma pero estaré por ahí... Vida personal, tranquilos que el domingo vuelvo a subir ^^

Me gustaría responderte persona anónima pero solo puedo hacerlo desde aquí y me encantaría que hayas leído esto.

Chapters: 4 - Words: 7,045 - Reviews: 19 - Favs: 6 - Follows: 7 - Gracias enserio, esto fue aumentando desde el día 8/08/13.

* * *

**Título: **_El frío del corazón que anhela._

**Autor del fanfic: **_xPhysicalGamex_

**Anime:** _Soul Eater_

_**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS THIS IS JUST A FIC MADE BY SUPERFAN OF SOUL EATER.**_

* * *

-Ya suéltame, no podemos siempre dormir juntos.- Le dice al chico mientras este está agarrado a su pierna. -¡Ay! Maka, solo hoy anda-. Le responde mientras es arrastrado. -¡Va a ocurrir algo malo si te dejo, ya suéltame!- Una vez que este la soltó, la rubia, aliviada sin peso que arrastrar, y con la pierna cansada, se dirigió hacia su habitación. -Vale vale, pesimista.- Le contestó mientras esta se iba y le dejaba abandonado en el suelo. -Después de todo, le dejaré dormir tranquila...- Se dijo a sí mismo.

El chico se dirigió a su habitación, eran las once de la noche, abrió la ventana, asomado, empezó a observar las calles. -Todo está muy oscuro...- El peliblanco pensó, mientras que sus ojos rubí brillaban por la  
luz que la luna desprendía en aquella noche... Después de varios minutos se fue a dormir.

-¡Soul, vamos que nos tenemos que ir!- . Dijo la chica gritando detrás de la puerta de la habitación del peliblanco. -Ya Maka, ya voy...- respondió medio dormido, se levantó y se empezó a vestir y preparar para irse. -Soul aún no desayunaste y nos tenemos que ir en diez minutos.- Le dijo enfadada. -¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡Diez minutos!? ¡Ahh!- .Salió corriendo y comenzó a comer rápidamente, después de comer,  
Soul y Maka fueron corriendo a clases. -Soul ¿Pero qué te pasaba? ¡Pensé que te estabas vistiendo! No quiero llegar tarde... ¡Quiero asistencia perfecta!-. Le dijo al peliblanco a unos pasos de entrar a clase. -Tranquila que ya estamos, justo a tiempo- Dijo todo calmado y con cara de no importarle, se sentaron y esperaron a que un profesor viniera.

Con un tornillo en la cabeza, el pelo gris, gafas y una bata blanca, apareció sentado como siempre en su silla con ruedas, la cuál iba directamente hacia adentro, pero como siempre, cayó al suelo. Ya era típico, así que nadie había reído, saludó y empezó a dar clases, como casi siempre, sobre disecar... Después de varias horas, cuando era hora de irse, todos gritaron alegres y se fueron.

Soul caminaba con Maka para volver a casa. -No tengo ni idea de lo que hay de deberes- Le dijo el peliblanco a la rubia. -Te dejaré mi agenda si quieres- Respondió la rubia. -No, da igual- Contestó Soul. -¿Te vienes a jugar a basket?- Dijo Soul después de unos cuantos segundos -No, no quiero, prefiero leer- Contestó Maka.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, Maka no dudó en coger un libro y leer. -Soul, pensé que ibas a jugar- Le dijo la rubia. -No, quiero quedarme aquí- Contestó el peliblanco -¿Me abrazas?- Le dijo a la rubia. -¿S-soul?- El peliblanco se le acercó mientras ella estaba en el sofá -¿Si?- Le dijo con los brazos abiertos. -¿Soul?- Ella se levantó y el peliblanco abrazó a la rubia sin importarle la respuesta, la chica al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido,  
contestó con otro abrazo. -¿Te encuentras mal?- Le dijo al peliblanco. -No Maka, pero quería abrazarte- La soltó para dejarle leer, ella volvió a sentarse en el sofá, estaba apoyada en el apoyabrazos del sofá y siguió leyendo.

Soul se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá mientras observaba como leía. -¿Qué habrá de interesante leer?- Se preguntó a sí mismo.  
La rubia pasó una página. -¿Cómo? ¿Ya se ha leído una página?- Se preguntó a sí mismo. -¡Qué rápido! Sigo sin comprender que hay de divertido- Se dijo a sí mismo- La chica volvió a pasar otra página, y otra, y otra... -¡Ya son 5 páginas en pocos minutos! ¡No me extraña qué deba de cogerse como unos 30 libros para leer!- El peliblanco siguió observando.

-Oye Soul ¿Pasa algo? ¿Quieres otro abrazo?- Le dijo la chica -Estaba nada más pensando- Dijo el peliblanco. -¿Tiene algo qué ver conmigo?- Dijo la rubia. -S-solo pensada que ibas bastante rápida leyendo- Contestó el peliblanco, de repente, Maka le tiró el libro cerca.  
-Es de un pianista, tu tocas piano ¿No?- Le dijo al peliblanco. -Uh... S-sí... Pero ya no toco, tocaba- Contestó a la chica. -Deberías de volver a tocar, tienes talento- Le dijo contenta al chico. -¿Enserio Maka piensas eso?- Preguntó sorprendido. -Me gustó la primera vez que te ví y escuché tocar- Le dijo la chica sonriendo. -Era muy fría la melodía...- Contestó Soul. -¿A quién le va gustar algo así?- Dijo cabizbajo  
-¿Y si pruebas en volver a tocar, Soul?- Le dijo la chica. -Seguramente no será la misma melodía...

Bueno te dejo ese libro ahí, cogeré otro, te dejo observar su tapa y todo-  
-¡Claro que no pienso hacer eso!- Apartó el libro hacia un lado. -Anda Soul, quiero volver a escucharte y más ahora...- Dijo la chica insistiendo. -¿Tocarías por mí al menos una vez? -Maka...- Suspiró el chico. -Está bien, será como para agradecerte-  
-Si tuviera un piano a mi disposición tocaría por ti cada día si hiciera falta... Solo por ti... Maka.- Lo dijo mientras los ojos rubí del chico se fijaban en el verde perdido de la chica-

-Bueno, pronto será el cumpleaños de Soul ¿Sería un buen regalo un piano?- Pensó la rubia mientras su mirada se quedó fijada en los ojos rubí del chico. -¿Cuánto podría costar? Realmente, no lo sé- Siguió pensando.-¿Maka? ¿Estás en las nubes?- Dijo el chico. -¿Qué? Ah perdona.- Dijo la chica mientras que el peliblanco se acercó a la chica. -Maka ¿Hace falta que te pida permiso para abrazarte o para que me abraces?- Dijo el peliblanco con intensas ganas de abrazarle. -Claro que no- Dijo la chica.

El peliblanco sin dudarlo le abrazó y no la soltaba, el chico la guiaba a la habitación. -Soul... ¿Por qué a la habitación tuya?- El peliblanco se calló y siguió llevándola.

-¡Hey Soul!- Dijo la chica, mientras se fijó que el chico de ojos rubí tenía una mirada triste y perdida. -¿Hey,Soul...?- Volvió a decir la rubia, pero esta vez con preocupación. -¿Qué le pasará a Soul? ¿Por qué está así? ¿Qué vuelve a tener frío?- Se preguntó a sí misma. -¿Soy yo o él está llorando?- Se dijo a sí misma.

_Soul... If you are crying, I'll be worried... for you._

* * *

**Bueno quiero que opinen sobre como quedó este capítulo ^^ Perdonar por hacerlo tan corto, es que no es lo mismo diálogo que más detallado haha... Bueno, hasta el domingo lectores, no se desesperen por saber qué ocurre... Tal vez mañana suba otro, no se, pero también debo de hacer varios AMV para youtube. **

**Si quieren verlos (subo de SOUL EATER también) Simplemente en el buscador de vídeos pongan ****_KeFunny AMV_**** y les saldrá la primera opción un canal con un lobo hecho por mi, ese es mi canal.**

**Uno me preguntó qué quién era el de mi foto de perfil y le contesté: Nadie, simplemente es un dibujo mio ^^ Nos vemos, en España ahora es 17:30, bye bye gente, nos vemos.**


	6. Pianist

**Like a mi página de Fb para estar atento a actualizaciones:**

**facebook,com / pages / The-Writter-wolf / 502767143137017 [Reemplazar la , por . y ajuntar espacios ]**

* * *

**Título: **_El frío del corazón que anhela._

**Autor del fanfic: **_xPhysicalGamex_

**Anime:** _Soul Eater_

* * *

El peliblanco y la rubia se encontraban en la cama sentados, entraba los rayos del sol y la chica se encontraba atenta para escuchar las palabras del chico, el cuál tenía aún una mirada triste, después de varios minutos de silencio... Eran las cinco y media de la tarde.

-Maka, me encantaría tocar por ti, pero yo y el piano no nos caemos muy bien se podría decir...Es como si alguien te cae mal porqué te recuerda a algún hecho... malo y doloroso- Dijo el de ojos rubí cabizbajo -Pero podemos caernos bien- Dijo alegremente.  
-¿Enserio?- Dijo la chica. -Claro Maka, será un trato entre yo y el piano- Dijo el peliblanco con una larga sonrisa mostrando sus dientes afilados. -En todo caso, no entendí muy bien sobre eso de ''tratado''. No debe de ser algo malo tampoco- Pensó la chica.  
-Soul, te leerás el libro ¿Si o no?- Dijo la rubia. -¡Claro qué no! No pienso hacer eso- Dijo el chico con algo de enfado. -Vale, pues lo leeré yo, que tengas fama de no leer libros hace que no puedas leer uno ¿No?- Dijo la chica dejando solo al chico en la habitación. -Uh?- Confuso el chico observó cómo se iba la chica.

-El escritor del mismo libro es el pianista, él expresa muy bien a la gente que no entiende de piano la relación que uno puede tener con el piano y más ¿Soul se sentiría identificado?- Comenzó a pensar después de leer varias páginas del libro. -Su cumpleaños es de aquí al domingo y hoy es jueves...-  
-Maka anda ven conmigo a jugar, es aburrido quedarse aquí siempre- Le dijo a la chica. -Soul si tuvieras un piano ¿Tocarías?- Le dijo la rubia al peliblanco. -Depende- Contestó. -¿Vienes?- Volvió a preguntar el chico. -No, me quedo aquí- Le contestó la rubia. -Entonces adiós y cuídate, volveré por las 7 o 8...- Dijo mientras se iba.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, la chica dejó el libro en el sofá y empezó a calcular todo el dinero ahorrado: -Tengo de sobra después de todo, por unos 400€ no perderé demasiado, no me he gastado el dinero en ningún capricho, así qué tengo bastante ahorrado...-  
El chico se dirigía a Black*Star para jugar con él y otros, mientras pensaba en lo del libro y piano -¿Maka piensa en comprarme algún piano?- se preguntó el peliblanco. -¡Oye! ¡Soul! ¡Corre ven!- Dijo Black*Star todo animado. -Ya voy impaciente.- Dijo el peliblanco al chico.

Soul volvió a las siete y media de la tarde, Maka se encontraba leyendo el mismo libro, El de ojos rubí se dirigió hacia la chica a la cuál la abrazó por detrás. -Hola Maka- Dijo el peliblanco. -Hola Soul, realmente no me enteré de que habías entrado-. Contestó.  
-No pasa nada, aún sigues liada con ese libro ¿Eh?- Le dijo a la rubia. -Es interesante- Contestó. -No le veo de interesante yo- Le dijo mientras la soltaba. -No te esfuerzas en prestarle atención, es por eso que no lo notas interesante. -Ya ya bueno me voy a bañar...- Dijo algo molesto yéndose. -Tal vez no te caiga bien el piano; Pero el libro tampoco te cae bien.- Pensó la chica por dentro.

La rubia después de terminar tres páginas más se fue a hacer la cena, iban a ser espaguetis con queso y tomate, tenía que dejar que todo se hiciera, así de mientras se sentó en la silla esperando a que los 10 minutos pasaran, Soul después de ducharse y cambiarse fue a sentarse al lado de Maka. -Volví- Dijo con una corta sonrisa a la rubia. -Ya veo- Le contestó. El peliblanco apoyó su frente en la mesa y en ese mismo instante a alguien le tuvo que gruñir el estómago. -Tranquilo Soul que se está haciendose- Le dijo la chica. -Lo se... pero fue el estómago, yo no- Dijo el chico.

Ella se levantó y comenzó a servir la comida en dos platos. -Soul, pon los cubiertos- Dijo la chica de mientras. -Sí, Maka- Contestó el peliblanco mientras se levantaba a poner los cubiertos. -Voy a morir de hambre Maka- Le decía mientras colocaba los cubiertos. -Ay no exageres Soul, ya coloco los platos- Dijo poniendo encima de la mesa los platos. -Qué aproveche Maka- Dijo rápidamente y comenzó a comer bestialmente. -Hay dios, sigo pensando que aquí hay un animalito- Pensó Maka suspirando. -Oye Soul ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras aquí un piano?- Le dijo la chica. -¿Por qué lo preguntas tan repentino?- Le preguntó a la rubia. -Déja de contestarme con preguntas y dime- Le contestó al peliblanco.  
-Vale vale, no te alteres, pues está claro que tocar ¿No?- Le dijo a la chica. -Oh, entiendo- Le contestó al de ojos rubí. -¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Dijo el peliblanco mirándola. -¡Ahh no no por nada!- Contestó nerviosamente la chica. -De hecho, tocaría para que escucharas lo que quiero expresarte- Dijo el peliblanco varios segundos después.

-Bueno, me iré a dormir ya.- Dijo la rubia. -¿Me dejas hoy?- Dijo el peliblanco. -No, va a ocurrir algo malo- Dijo la chica. -¿Cómo puedes comprobar eso?- Preguntó el de ojos rubí. -Me lo imagino- Dijo la rubia con la mirada desviada, posiblemente sonrojada. -Maka no voy a hacerte nada- Dijo el chico. -Tampoco te obligaré a que me dejes probar esos platos-  
-¡No quiero que te acostumbres!- Dijo la chica algo enfadada. -En todo caso eres tú la que no quiere acostumbrarse- Le dijo a la chica. -¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué me voy a acostumbrar dormir contigo!? Él único que se acostumbrará serás tú.- Dijo algo molesta. -Ya ya cálmate, entonces no...- Dijo el de ojos rubí. -Sigues inquieta-

-¿Yo? ¿Ahora empiezas a decir cosas incoherentes?- Dijo con molestia. -No tengo la culpa que ''estas cosas incoherentes'' tengan razón.- Le dijo el chico algo molesto. -Ya, déjame.- Dijo enfadada mientras se iba a su habitación.

Una vez en su habitación, la chica se acostó en su cama mirando hacia arriba. -Entonces, un piano ¿Eh?- Se dijo a si misma. De repente, la puerta se abrió, era Soul. -Ya te dije que no- Le dijo la chica mirándole. El peliblanco entró,cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de ella.  
-Sí, recuerdo tu respuesta perfectamente- Le dijo mirando sus ojos perdidos en color verde. -No me mires así Soul, anda quédate- Le dijo la chica la cuál se sentó en la cama. -¡Ay! ¡Gracias!- Le dijo alegremente el peliblanco, el cuál abrazó a la chica. -Pero no hagas nada sospechoso- Le dijo la rubia. -No te voy a tocar ¿Qué no te fías de mí?- Dijo el peliblanco -Sólo aviso.- Dijo la chica, la cual se levantó y apagó la luz y fue al lado de la pared a dormir junto Soul.

-Te amo, Maka- Susurró el chico, le brillaban sus ojos de color rubí hermoso en esa oscuridad, estos se fijaban en el verde de la chica qué se perdía mas de lo que estaba. -Yo también te amo mucho, Soul...- Le dijo la chica, que después de unos segundos, esta le abrazó. -No te separes de mí, yo nunca lo haré.- Volvió a susurrar el chico, y qué también abrazó. -No pienso separarme de ti- Dijo la chica, qué varios segundos después se durmió con la presencia de Soul, el cual empezó a cariciar su suave piel mientras dormía.

_I don't know why but, I love everything about you, Soul._

* * *

**Lo siento por haberlo hecho cortito, es que no es lo mismo que puros diálogos, además este episodio no ha tenido mucho romance, **  
**porqué lo reservaré hasta el último capítulo, que es dentro de nada hahaha... Es porqué Soul se recuperará recordar: Hurt/comfort... Pero saldrá un nuevo SoMa, tranquilos, ah y me estoy muriendo de sueño... me fuí a dormir a las 1:00 de la mañana hahaha... **  
**También estaba pensando ¿Qué es un songfic? .. ¡Argg! Da igual que los lea en español o inglés, sigo sin comprender haha.**

**'' Brillaban sus ojos de color rubí hermoso en esa oscuridad, mientras que el verde de la chica se perdía más de lo que estaba. ''  
No se si le véis un doble sentido a esa frase, pero yo sí, decirme que pensáis ^^**


	7. Rojo

**Cómo pueden observar, al final encontrarán varios review preguntando o pidiendo algo, estaría bien que leyeran lo que siempre pongo por el final, voy aclarando cosas, sobretodo dudas, pueden seguirme en FB.**

**facebook,com / pages / The-Writter-wolf / 502767143137017 [Reemplazar la , por . y ajuntar espacios ]**

* * *

**Título: **_El frío del corazón que anhela._

**Autor del fanfic: **_xPhysicalGamex_

**Anime:** _Soul Eater_

* * *

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana, viernes, se escuchaban los pajaritos cantar como siempre, todo estaba muy calmado, y el plan de Soul estaba dando frutos, consiguió de nuevo su propósito,  
sí, parece un diablillo, pero el simplemente quería quedarse con Maka...

La chica se despertó y se fijó que hora marcaba. -Uh las nueve y media imposible, debo estar aún dormida- Se refregó los ojos después de ver lo que vio, y por más que se refregara los ojos seguía viendo eso. -¡Pero tuvo que sonar el despertador! ¡Ese reloj tiene que estar adelantado o algo así!- Pensó, así que despertó a Soul. -Ahh ¿Qué te pasa Maka?- Le dijo medio dormido a la chica. -¿Son las nueve y media o es que el reloj está adelantado?- Le preguntó al chico. -Claro que no Maka, simplemente apagué el despertador- Le dijo medio dormido. -¿¡Que qué hicisteeeeeeee!?- Gritó la chica con cara de horror.

-Apagar el despertador- Contestó el chico con una voz ronca. -¡Idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Mira que hicisteeee! ¡Hace treinta minutos estaríamos en clase! ¡Mis notaaaas!- Dijo la chica gritando. -Oye tranquilízate, es molesto despertarse a gritos.- Dijo tapándose los ojos con un brazo. -Maldito- Gruñó la rubia. -¿Ah? ¿Por qué maldito?- Dijo extrañado. -¡¿Encima preguntas?!- Gritó la chica. -Por un día Maka nadie te va a matar ni disecar.- Dijo y comenzó a reír a carcajadas por como Maka empezó a exagerar, tanto como Kid. La chica levantó un libro y justo en ese instante: ¡Maka-Chop! -¡Ahh no es nada cool eso, deja de hacerlo!- Dijo el chico con una voz cargada de dolor.

-Idiota- Susurro la chica y se fue. -Al menos te quedaste conmigo- Pensó por dentro el chico mientras una sonrisa se le dibujó. -¡Te toca hoy cocinar! ¡Idiota!- Gritó la chica varios minutos después. -Ya voy Maka, deja de decirme idiota, eso duele.- Dijo mientras iba hacia la cocina. -¿¡Y ahora que vamos a decir!?- Preguntó la chica preocupada. -Podemos decir que la casa se incendió y no podíamos dejar que se quemara.- Contestó el chico. -Qué cuentista llegas a ser ¿Algo más?- Dijo la chica.  
-Pues que quería estar con Maka- Dijo el chico mientras hacía el desayuno. -No eso estaría mejor que no.- Dijo la chica con vergüenza. -¿Por qué no?- Dijo y a la vez dejó la comida en la mesa. -Me da vergüenza.- Contestó la chica mientras comía. -Pues decimos lo de la casa- Dijo mientras se sentó al lado de Maka. -Eso es absurdo, nadie vió humo-  
-Entonces digamos que quería estar contigo.- Dijo mientras sonreía. -No- Contestó la rubia. -Ah entonces que hubo un incendio.- Dijo el de ojos rubí mientras comía.

-Tenemos un día entero sin tener que hacer algo, esta tarde preguntaré a Tsubaki los deberes.- Dijo la chica mientras se terminaba su baso de leche. -Tú y tus libros, deberes y asistencia perfecta.- Dijo el chico. -¿Por qué yo no estoy entre esas cosas?- Dijo algo molesto. -Tú no eres ninguna cosa para estar ahí, eres una persona, ya es la segunda vez que te llamas cosa.- Contestó la chica. -La primera no la recuerdo, pero bueno.- Le dijo a la chica después de acabarse el desayuno.  
-Podemos ir a fuera a jugar.- Dijo el chico. Varios segundos después la chica se levantó enfadada y cogió al chico por el cuello (osea, de la camisa, atrás) y lo empezó a arrastrar hacia el sofá. -¡Ah Maka! ¡Dijiste que yo no soy ninguna cosa! ¡Soy una persona, no me lleves así!- Dijo mientras era arrastrado, una vez que la chica le hizo sentar en el sofá comenzó a hablar.  
-Qué no vaya a tener hoy una asistencia perfecta es por tu culpa, pero se puede solucionar con una escusa, quiero que sepas que no vamos a salir hasta las cinco afuera si quieres que sea creíble lo del incendio.- Dijo la chica con voz seria. -Vale vale, tranquila, no me pegues con el libro por lo ocurrido.- Dijo el chico. -Ahora entiendo mejor porqué te llevas tan mal con el libro.- Dijo y suspiró la chica.

-Ahora aprovechemos- Dijo el chico. -¿Aprovechar?- Preguntó la chica, el de ojos rubí se acercó a ella y la abrazó. -Todo funcionó.- Susurró el chico. -¿El qué?- Preguntó la chica. -Nada nada... ¡Sólo abrazame!- Dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, después de varios segundos la rubia contestó con un abrazo.  
-Maka, a pesar de tus Maka-Chops y insultos como ''idiota'', te adoro- Le dijo el chico mientras tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, el peliblanco se balanceó hacia adelante haciendo que el mismo cayera encima de la chica. -¡S-soul!- Dijo la rubia sonrojada, que estaba acorralada por los brazos del de ojos rubí. -¿Me odias por lo que he hecho hoy?- Le preguntó con tristeza. -No, no puedo estar toda la vida enfadada o odiándote por eso.- Le dijo con calma al peliblanco. -Qué bien.- Dijo alegremente el peliblanco.  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Le preguntó al chico. -Tengo hambre.- Dijo mirándola como si en ese momento la consideraba ''comida''. -Acabas de desayunar.- Dijo la chica extrañada. -Mi estómago tenía hambre y le calmé, pero yo no he comido aún ¿Entiendes qué quiero decir, Maka?- Preguntó a la chica. -¿De qué tienes hambre? Y te lo estoy diciendo a ti Soul, no a tu estómago.- Le dijo mientras miraba sus ojos rubís. -Tengo hambre de ti.- Contestó mientras mostraba una sonrisa. -¡No hagas nada raro!- Advirtió al chico. -¿Tener hambre es raro?- Dijo mientras se colocaba encima de ella, así, quedando inmóvil por el peso de él.  
-Hambre psicológico- Le corrigió al peliblanco. -Déjame calmar el hambre ''psicológico''.- Le decía mientras que sus ojos se perdieron, seguramente, en un mar de lujuria. -¡No!- Gritó Maka mientras observaba sus ojos, que aunque por fuera aparentaran tener orden, por dentro era un mar rojo de lujuria con olas incontrolables, el chico comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia. -¡Soul! ¡No!- Le gritó la chica, pero era como si de repente haya perdido la capacidad de comprender lo que escuchaba, la chica por más que intentara apartarle no podía, el pesaba más que ella, si seguía así, ella se ahogaría en ese mar de lujuria el cuál él la estaba sumergiendo.  
-¡Bastaa! ¡Soul escúchame!- Dijo la chica mientras intentaba apartar la cara del chico de su cuello, el chico pasó a arriba, así besando la oreja de la chica. El peliblanco fue pasando a su boca, pero en ese instante sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, así recobrando el control de su cuerpo y dejando de besarle la boca. -Maka ¿Qué querías?- Le dijo todo tranquilo como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera pasado. -¿Encima preguntas? Me empezaste a asustar- Le dijo la rubia. -Ya volví, no te preocupes.- La calmó con sus palabras el chico mientras le daba caricias. -Controla más tu hambre psicológico- Le advirtió la rubia.  
-No te preocupes ¿Quieres que continue? Tengo aún ganas.- Dijo el chico mientras miraba su verde de ojos. -No, algún día perderás todo el control.- Contestó la chica. -No te voy a violar tampoco.- Dijo el de ojos rubí -Deja de chafarme.- La chica le ordenó, así haciendo que el peliblanco levantara su cuerpo y se sentara en el otro extremo del sofá. -Túmbate ahora- Le volvió a ordenar al chico, sin rechistar obedeció y ella se colocó encima. -¿Peso?- Le preguntó al chico. -Claro que no, además me siento bien así y como antes.- Le contestó a la rubia, varios segundos después este la abrazó. -Te amo, Maka.- Le susurró el de ojos rubí. -Yo también a pesar de hacerme perder clases y de hacerme enfadar...-

Después de varias horas, la calle se volvió más activa (eran las cinco de la tarde) Maka se estaba preparando para ir a visitar a Tsubaki a que le explique que deberes hay.

-Oye Soul ¿Me acompañas?.- Le preguntó desde su habitación. -De hecho ya me vestí para acompañarte.- Dijo mientras estaba detrás de la puerta de la habitación de la rubia, la chica salió de la habitación y observó la ropa que tenía. -Hoy vas mucho de color rojo... Y bastante elegante- Le dijo al peliblanco, el cuál llevaba un vestido elegante con rojo. Ella y su compañero se dirigieron a la casa de Black*Star y Tsubaki, después de preguntar por los deberes, se fueron, dejando con duda a Tsubaki de porqué no asistieron a Shibushen, se dirigían a casa mientras charlaban. -Maka son muchos deberes, no lo pienso hacer- Le dijo a la chica.  
-Pues yo sí los haré, además, tenemos hasta el lunes para hacerlos, puedes hoy hacer una parte y mañana otra y... bueno ... el domingo...- Se quedó callada mientras caminaba. -Sí, mi cumpleaños, ya 17 años.- Le dijo contento. -Yo solo tengo 16, nos llevamos varios meses.- Le dijo la rubia. -Sí, lo se perfectamente.- Contestó el chico.

Después de llegar a casa y que Maka acabara los deberes, Soul colocó la cena ya en la mesa, eran las nueve, eran croquetas con patatas, después de varios minutos se prepararon para dormir, se supone que cada uno en su cama, pero Soul insistía de nuevo, al final consiguiendo su propósito: Quedarse a dormir con Maka.  
-Vaya Soul, ya es la tercera noche, realmente nos acostumbraremos si seguimos así...- Le dijo la rubia mientras dormía. -No importa, simplemente duerme...- Le susurró mientras la abrazaba. -No hace mal a nadie, o al menos eso pienso.-

Así despertando abrazado a Maka el sábado a las 9:00 de la mañana, de nuevo los pájaros cantando y los grillos.

-Soul- Dijo la rubia mientras ponía el desayuno en la mesa. -Dime- Le contestó. -¿Y si tuvieras un piano? ¿Qué harías?- Le preguntó al chico. -Está claro que tocar Maka.- Le respondió, qué después de esa respuesta, hubo un largo silencio, de unos tres minutos.  
-Entiendo perfectamente, voy a irme a leer, quiero leerme ya el libro.- Le contestó, así que se levantó -Está bien Maka, unas 500 páginas por leer... O incluso mas...- Le dijo mientras esta se iba a su habitación: -Está todo listo.- Pensó la chica, mientras tenía el mismo libro del pianista aquel que ella le comentó a Soul.

Las diez, las once, las doce, las una, las dos, las tres, las cuatro, y las seis, hasta que ''Alguien'' perdió el control (?)

''Alguien'' abrió la puerta de repente, posiblemente desesperado... -¡Maka, no te encierres tanto!- Le dijo Soul. -¿Qué?- Preguntó mientras que este le cogió la mano izquierda, así, dejando el libro qué sostenía con la derecha en la mesa, el chico la llevaba a la calle. -Oye Soul... - Empezó a hablar pero ella fue interrumpida por la frase del chico: -No preguntes, simplemente ven.- Fue llevando a la chica a donde él quería llevarla, pero apareció una sorpresa en la entrada. -¿¡Papá!?- Dijo la chica. -Maka venía a ver como estabas ¿Qué hace este pervertido cogiendo tu mano?- Dijo enfadado el padre mirando al chico. -Oye ¡Mira quién habla!- Le contestó el chico enfadado apretando sus dientes. -Papá no molestes.- Le dijo la chica a su padre, el cuál se quedó solo viendo como Maka corriendo llevaba a Soul a algún sitio.  
-¡Maka se enamoró de un pervertido!- Dijo el padre preocupado -¡He fracasado como padre! ¡Qué desastre soy! ¡Makaaaaa, no dejaré que te haga algo malo!- Comenzó a gritar solo en la entrada de la casa de esos dos que iban de la mano.

-¿Era hacia el donde me llevabas?- Le preguntó la chica. -¡Claro qué no!- Respondió el peliblanco. -Sólo dio la casualidad de que él estaba ahí.-  
-¿Dónde piensas llevarme?- Le preguntó al chico. -Pues afuera, no quiero que estés tan encerrada siempre, además quiero hacer más cosas contigo.- Le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos. -¿Qué cosas podemos hacer juntos?- Preguntó la chica. -Son incontables cosas Maka, todas preciosas, y acompañadas de un color rojo siempre.- Le respondió con una sonrisa en su cara.  
-Ya veo...- Dijo la chica. -No quieres que esté encerrada con los libros siempre y que esté mas por ti ¿No? Celoso jaja.- Le dijo la chica. -Se podría decir que sí.- Contestó desviando la mirada y sonrojándose. -Jaja celoso de los libros, ahora entiendo más porqué los odias, no solo por los Maka-Chop jaja.- Dijo la chica riéndose. -Haha Maka tan lista como siempre.- Dijo el chico, el cuál la abrazó.  
Y si, otra interrupción: Liz con bolsas de compra. -Maka, Soul.- Dijo de lejos con el brazo alzado. -¡Ah-ah!- Soltó a Maka rápidamente. -Qué lindos estabais.- Dijo Liz. -¿Cómo?- Preguntó Maka. -¡Ay! ¡El abrazo! A eso me refiero, no ses tan corta Maka.- Dijo Liz dándole suaves codazos a Maka. -¿Qué son algo más que mejores amigos? ¿Ehhh?- Preguntó la cotilla. -Sí Liz, somos novios Maka y yo.- Contestó el de ojos rubí. -¿Woo enserio?- Preguntó Liz emocionada. -¿¡Qué!? ¡Noo! ¡Soul!- Gritó Maka sonrojada. -El lo dijo en broma no le creas Liz.- Con la mirada desviada la mirada. -Claro Maka, claro.. Estás muy roja jijiji ¿Qué tal vuestra relación?.- Preguntó de nuevo la cotilla. -¡No tenemos ninguna relación! ¡Simplemente es amistad!- Dijo la chica. -Vale les dejo solitos... Nos vemos ternuritas.- Contestó y se fue cargando las dos bolsas llenas de ropa y maquillaje.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Mi padre y ahora Liz! ¿¡Quién más!? Además ¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?!- Le empezó a gritar a Soul. -Oye, tranquilízate.- Dijo Soul intentando calmarla. -Tonto.- Le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y con los brazos cruzados.  
-Ya cálmate- Le dijo el chico, la abrazó y la empezó a guiar donde el quería llevarla. -Oye Soul, hay mucha gente... Y miran atentamente- Dijo la chica sonrojada. -No te preocupes, si quieres grito ''Te amo'' para que todos estén mas atentos.- Le dijo a la chica. -No no mejor no...-

Varios minutos después llegaron donde Soul quería ir con Maka, perdón, minutos no, horas, como unas dos horas, eran como las ocho de la noche.

-Soul... Es precioso... Todo...- Dijo la rubia que observaba los árboles y el agua del estanque que, en el, se veían los peces; Todos los peces rojos, como en el reflejo de la luna, que se veía esa misma noche más sangre roja de lo normal en la boca de la luna, como si estuviera sedienta de algo. Ellos dos estaban en un hermoso puente muy antiguo pero seguro, era de piedra, y por las zonas oscuras se podían encontrar luciérnagas. Mientras ella estaba entretenida observando, Soul se dirigió a la parte dónde el puente dirigía, estaba llena de rosas rojas, grandes y hermosas ¿Sabéis que hizo? No os diré; Simplemente leer lo que viene.  
El chico volvió después de unos minutos y se colocó al lado de ella, y cuando se fijó la chica en el reflejo de ellos, se dió cuenta que el tenía algo rojo. -¿Uh?- Se preguntó a si misma qué era eso, pero para saberlo con claridad, tenía que darse la vuelta, así que se dió la vuelta sin dudar y todo se reveló. -Como puedes ver, solo hay rojo.- Le dijo el de ojos rubí a la chica mientras sonreia mostrando todos sus dientes afilados. -Tus ojos... son preciosos... y esa rosa roja que tienes en tu boca... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo es rojo?- Decía mientras apreciaba la elegancia del chico observándole. -Sí, los ojos rubí son para observarte y la rosa para entregarte todo el color rojo que me representa ami y al amor de mi corazón, que ama sin razón, posiblemente.- Dijo el poeta.  
-Soul... Ahora comprendo porqué vas vestido así... y me das la impresión de que te amo cada día más... - Dijo la chica sonrojada al de ojos rubí. -Los sonrojos son rojos, porqué son derivados del amor.- Explicó a la chica mientras le entregaba la rosa, qué era sostenida por la parte que no tenía pinchos, ella la aceptó y abrazó a Soul. -Soul... ¡Te amo!- Gritó la chica mientras lo abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte, y él, respondió a su abrazo, sin apretar con fuerza, la rodeó. Así viéndose en el reflejo del agua una pareja abrazándose, en una noche realmente roja.

- _Red color represents the love and the things who derived of the love._

_**N/A**__: Espero que les haya gustado mucho, he estado horas y horas, de mientras dejé que el ordenador buscara virus pero no detecto ni nada, no piensen que acabará dentro de un capítulo, aún quedan más, pero está llegando a su fin, eso sí._  
_Tampoco se si se dieron cuenta que voy dejando frases en inglés y que los capítulos tienen títulos en español y otros en inglés, yo y mi obsesión por el inglés y romance haha :) las frases que hay en inglés son mías, de nadie más, osea, no copio a nadie, igual con el fanfic. Realmente no dí a entender mucho que SOUL QUERÍA EL VIERNES HACER LO QUE EL SÁBADO PASÓ, PERO MAKA SE ENTRETUVO CON LOS DEBERES Y SE HIZO TARDE. Okay, no lo expliqué bien eso, pero después Soul pilló el truco :)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**REVIEWS:**

_._

_._

'' Awwww aunque fue (otra vez corto) fue tierno... quiero que ya soul toque el piano para makaaa! El proximo lo haces largo ¿ok? Por favor quiero saber maaaaaaaas! ''

**R**: Gracias enserio, eres una de las primeras personas que me ha apoyado desde que saque el primer capítulo hasta este y posiblemente hasta más ^^ como puedes ver, de hecho lo iba a hacer así aunque no me dijieras nada, es porqué el 7 es mi número favorito y le tengo mucho aprecio, hahaha... Este es mas largo, y el piano no confesaré si sucederá...

.

.

'' Tuvo poqutito romance, como explicaste!  
Y fue cortito!  
Bueno esperare el FULL ROMANCE!

Lo siento no encontre el doble sentido...! ''

**R**: _Full romance_ is coming! Bueno, mas bien está repartido haha, solo que no muy bien repartido, me refiero que entre 10 capítulos unos serán mas románticos que otros.

* * *

** '' Brillaban sus ojos de color rubí hermoso en esa oscuridad, mientras que el verde de la chica se perdía más de lo que estaba. ''**

Osea, que el rojo era lo único que se podía ver en la oscuridad, ya que el verde se perdía en ella. Pero el otro doble sentido sería que el verde quedó perdido en un profundo sueño pensando en qué hermoso era el rojo ;)

* * *

Nos vemos, cuidaos muchos, les aviso por **Pv2**. En caso de no querer recibir más avisos simplemente decirlo, pero solo aviso a las personas que no son muy comunes por este fanfic.


	8. Melody

**Cómo pueden observar, al final encontrarán varios review preguntando o pidiendo algo, estaría bien que leyeran lo que siempre pongo por el final, voy aclarando cosas, sobretodo dudas, pueden seguirme en FB.**

**facebook,com / pages / The-Writter-wolf / 502767143137017 [Reemplazar la , por . y ajuntar espacios ]**

* * *

**Título: **_El frío del corazón que anhela._

**Autor del fanfic: **_xPhysicalGamex_

**Anime:** _Soul Eater_

* * *

Pájaros cantando, bastante viento y bastantes nubes pero aún sigue pegando el sol bastante calor para mantener en esa zona una temperatura agradable.  
¿Sabéis qué? Es domingo ¡Qué bien, no hay clases para estos dos! Pero aún hay algo más emocionante... Sí, muérete de la emoción lector, estoy apunto de llamar al hospital por si te explotan las venas de la emoción.

El peliblanco despertó en su cama, eran las diez de la mañana, después de su aseo personal (cepillarse dientes, cosas personales...) recordó algo: -Regalos, felicitaciones... Sí, mi aniversario, la canción esa... ¡Ah!- El chico bostezó y se dirigió al comedor pero no había nadie, solo el desayuno, quedó extrañado y picó la puerta de la habitación de Maka, nadie respondía, así que abrió sin permiso, esperando no llevarse ninguna sorpresa. -¿¡Cómo!?- Dijo sorprendido el de ojos rubí al ver que NO había nadie, pasó por las otras habitaciones que faltaban por ver, y observó que una tenía candado, -¡Esto es de locos! ¿Por qué Maka o Blair van a querer cerrar la puerta esta?- Pensó por dentro mientras que en el exterior tenía una cara de horror. Decidió calmarse y acabarse el desayuno, pero el hecho de que Maka no estuviera le inquietaba y le daba algo de miedo, preocupación... Así que el peliblanco se cambió de ropa, un pantalón marrón, una camisa naranja, chaqueta negra... Y se fue a la calle a buscar a la chica. -No ya enserio Maka, deja de hacer bromas...- Pensó mientras caminaba preocupado.

Mientras que en casa, ella... -¡Ay!- Se quejó la chica por el golpe que se dió al intentar salir de su escondite, tengo poco tiempo, el no abrió forzosamente aquella puerta por suerte, de hecho hace mucho que no vemos esa habitación, además de que el candado no permite que nadie abra y las llaves las tengo escondidas... Necesito prepararlo todo rápidamente, solo falta aquello que produce melodías que el corazón le ordena transmitir en ondas,  
necesito hacer todo rápidamente, mejor dicho, necesitamos hacerlo todo rápidamente...

-Iré a ver en casa de Black*Star, pero no diré nada de lo ocurrido- Pensó el chico por dentro, varios minutos después llego a la casa de su mejor amigo y preguntó por Maka antes de que todos empezaran a felicitarle como locos (Se podría decir). Nadie sabía de ella, así que volvió, y se sentó en un banco. -Sólo se que si ella ha salido volverá.- Pensó mientras en el exterior se notaba pensativo y preocupado, se levantó y se fue caminando a casa, cuando llegó ella estaba ahí en la entrada, ella llevaba una sudadera de color amarillo claro, una camisa blanca, pantalones rojos... -¡Maka!- Dijo mientras fue a abrazarla. -Buenos días Soul.- Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras era abrazada.  
-¡Ahh Maka! ¿¡Te gusta hacerme este tipo de bromas!?- Dijo algo molesto el chico. -Tranquilo, ahora soy yo quien intenta calmar al otro. -¿Te diste cuenta?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa. -Ya veo... Sólo me tenías preocupado...- Dijo mientras desviaba la miraba. -Mejor salgamos de casa, después de todo lo celebramos en la casa de Black*Star tu aniversario.- Le dijo mientras le cogió de la mano. -¿C-cómo? ¿Qué no era aquí?- Preguntó el de ojos rubí mientras iba siendo guiado por la chica. -Vamos, no preguntes.- Le dijo la chica, una vez que ya estaban los dos en la puerta picaron.

-¡Soooooooul!- Gritó Black*Star. -Adelante, pasen.- Dijo amablemente Tsubaki de mientras se escuchaba de fondo los gritos del peliazul. Maka y Soul pasaron adentro y cogidos de la mano, realmente no se enteraron de que seguían así, y cuando quisieron enterarse rápidamente se soltaron antes de que alguien más lo notara, pero ya era tarde, era demasiado obvio ¿Por qué esos dos no dudarían de esos otros dos cogidos de la mano? (O al menos eso creo...) Y así después de varios segundos sonó el timbre, cuando Tsubaki fue a tratar de ver quién era, se fijó que era Kiddo, Liz y Patty, pasaron y se acomodaron todos en el sofá, Black*Star hablando solo sobre el mientras nadie le escuchaba, Kiddo serio fijándose en lo simétrico de la sala, Patty riendo de no se que y Liz molestando a Maka y Soul con sus preguntas que tocaban demasiado la privacidad de ellos dos, así haciendo el momento muy incómodo para ellos dos.

Todos hicieron silencio en cuanto vieron la tarta. -Ay no...- Dijo Soul sin que nadie le escuchara, después de que colocara la tarta en la mesa, Maka sin el permiso de Soul le colocó en gorrito de cumpleaños, sí, así literalmente. -¡M-maka!- Dijo algo molesto el chico. -Tranquilo que solo es 1 día al año.- Le dijo la chica con tranquilidad. -No me cantéis la canción de cumpleaños...- Dijo el chico algo nervioso. -Claro que lo haremos.- Dijo Liz, y todos empezaron a reír, excepto Soul. -¡No quiero!- Dijo el peliblanco. Pero ya empezaron y si, posiblemente estuvo apunto de morir de la vergüenza... Al acabar la canción algunos empezaron a felicitarle y otros usaron los matasuegras. -No me digáis que he de bufar ahora.- Dijo el chico mirándolos. -Pues claro.- Contestó su ''compañera''. -Tienes que bufar y después pedir un deseo.-

El chico bufó y se le formó una sonrisa en la cara: -Como si esto vaya a cumplirse, pero bueno... deseo tocar para alguien de aquí el piano.- Deseó mirando a Maka a los ojos. -Ya se nota para quien Soul.- Dijo Liz la cotilla. -¡Déjanos en paz!- Le dijo Maka a la cotilla. Varios segundos después, Tsubaki empezó a repartir los trozos de tartas. -¡Tarta! ¡Tarta!- Decía Patty mientras le daban su trozo. Después de comer (realmente, se comieron todos una gigante tarta, ayudó bastante Black*Star para acabar con ella) Tragieron los regalos de Soul.  
-¿Cómo es posible si no vi a nadie que los tenía?- Dijo el chico extrañado. -Pues los tenemos.- Dijo su compañera. En total eran cinco regalos, Soul no sabía quien no trajo uno, pero nadie preguntó el porqué de cinco ni el tampoco. Abrió el primero: -¿Diademas negras?- Dijo Soul mirando el pack, todas de color negro, después abrió el siguiente: -¿Cocodrilo con ojos rojos y dientes afilados y un dibujo m-mío?- Dijo mientras observaba el dibujo -Ah-ahh... E-está... muy bonito.- Así que abrió el siguiente: -¿U-una firma... y guantes?- Dijo el chico y comenzó a leer en voz alta ''Black*Star'' y el último regalo: Una muñequita simétrica  
rusa que se abre y sale otra y así. -¿E-enserio...?- Pensó el peliblanco. -Todos estos regalos son muy bonitos, gracias.- Dijo mientras sonreía así que ¡PARTY HARD TODA LA TARDE! Na mentira, party hard no, solo estuvieron hablando y eso, y a las siete se fueron a casa cada uno, Soul y Maka iban andando mientras el cielo se ponía oscuro, sin ninguna nube que estorbara en el cielo, así llegaron a casa y el chico empezó a ordenarlo todo para después ver con más claridad y comodidad los regalos, la chica observaba como los guardaba. -Maka ¿Sabes por qué hay cinco regalos? Dijiste que teníais todos regalos.- Dijo el chico extrañado -Dije que lo teníamos, pero nunca dije que todos estaban ahí.- Contestó la chica al de ojos rubí así dejando en duda al chico. -Ven Soul, sígueme.- Ordenó la chica mientras en su rostro tenía una dulce sonrisa, lo llevó a la puerta de aquella habitación con candado, sacó la llave y quitó aquel candado que no dejaba a nadie pasar. -Abre la puerta, Soul.- Ordenó la rubia mientras le  
mostraba una dulce sonrisa aún. -Esta bien, Maka.- Dijo el chico mientras notó que la curiosidad le invadió y que por más miedo, alegría o cualquier sentimiento en exceso pasara por su mente tenía que abrir la puerta.

Una vez adentro, un silencio invadió todo aquel gran espacio, los ojos del chico se agrandaron, y en ellos, se reflejaban aquello que le empezó a emocionar tanto -¡Wo...wo...!- Empezó a tartamudear al ver algo IMPOSIBLE según el... -¡Wo... woaaaaaaaah!- Comenzó a gritar de alegría. -¡M-maka! ¡Tú...!- Dijo mientras la miraba, pero ella solo se quedó sonriendo, el chico la abrazó con fuerza y posiblemente con ganas de llorar de la alegría, estaba tan emocionado, que aquella emoción se hacía imposible ocultarla. -Nunca antes te había visto así Soul, no te aguantes la emoción, grita, llora o lo que quieras.- Dijo la rubia mientras era abrazada por el chico.  
-¡Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- El peliblanco gritó mientras su boca era tapada por el hombro de la chica. -¡Es todo obra tuya! ¡Dime que sí!- Dijo el chico gritando. -Claro, fue todo planeado, como tú con lo de ayer.- Dijo la chica.

-Una sala roja y un piano, sin mencionar el asiento que también era color rojo, que salieras de casa también fue obra mía, que ellos no trageran el regalo y que lo dejaran un día antes fue obra mía, todo fue obra mía, ellos ayudaron.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa en la cara mientras miraba directamente a los ojos rubí del chico, los cuales parecían explotar de la alegría. -Ahora el verde toma control.- Dijo la chica varios segundos después. -Maka... ya estoy algo más calmado y... ¿Alguien ya probó el piano?- Preguntó a la rubia. -¡Claro qué no! ¡Sólo tú puedes tocar el teclado y todo! Ya venía afinado o al menos eso me informaron...- Contestó al peliblanco. -¿Cómo sabes que sólo yo puedo tocarlo?- Preguntó el de ojos rubí. -Libros...- Contestó al chico.  
-¿L-libros...? Ya veo... ahora vuelvo, quédate aquí esperando.- Dijo el chico mientras volvía a su habitación. -¿Soul?- Dijo mientras cerró la puerta, varios minutos después el salió de su habitación, tenía un traje elegante que jamás la chica vió, realmente no era como el de ayer, este es negro, pero la corbata roja, el chico entró a la sala y empezó a observar al piano de cola negro, el cuál se veía tan elegante él. -Maka, recuerdas el deseo que pedí... ¿No?- Dijo mientras acarició la tapa del teclado del piano. -S-sí...- Dijo la chica mirando lo que hacía. -Bien, pensé que era absurdo lo que tenía que pedir, pero veo que se va a cumplir.- Dijo mientras tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos y mostrando una sonrisa y mirando al verde perdido de la chica, abrió aquella tapa, así dejando visible  
el teclado de aquel piano, el cuál aceptó a Soul como su legítimo dueño, el chico se sentó en el taburete del piano. -Maka, quiero que escuches, como me siento... desde aquel día... podríamos decir desde que estuve ''enfermo'' ... te voy a mostrar... ¡Todo lo que me hiciste sentir!- Dijo, así tomando una pose elegante y preparado para tocar, dando la primera nota un Do menor, y comenzó a tocar, su mano derecha era la que más se movía, y la fundamental para que todo fuera bien, mientras que con la izquierda, añadía detalles que la mano derecha no podía, una era más relajada que la otra, la melodía era agradable y transmitía un sentimiento de cómodidad grandioso, posiblemente, como él se sentía, la última vez que le escuchó tocar era más frío y oscuro, pero realmente había cambiado eso...

Varios minutos después, acabó todo, el chico se giró a ver a la rubia, ella estaba sonriendo y se acercó a el. -Soul.- Dijo alegre la chica. -Maka.- Dijo el chico mostrando sus dientes afilados y con sus manos en el bolsillo. -Tu melodía del corazón es hermosa.-  
-Lo se, es fantástico como con un instrumento uno puede explicar como se siente, pero lo que más me impresiona es que solo una persona me haga sentir así...- Dijo el peliblanco mientras observaba la sonrisa de la chica. -Hice todo lo que pude para comprenderte, Soul.- Dijo la chica mientras le miraba su sonrisa. -Y yo para que me comprendieras...- Le dijo a la chica.  
-Maka... te amo mucho.- Dijo mientras extendía sus brazos hacia ella. -Yo también Soul, te amo mucho...- Contestó la chica mientras caía en sus brazos. -Sé mi novia... ¿Quieres?- Le susurró al oído de la chica. -Sí, quiero ser tu novia, y tu mi novio, yo tuya, tu mío...- Dijo mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el chico. -¡Seamos novios!- Dijo alegre el peliblanco, el cuál fue besado por la chica y el respondió.

-Maka, te adoro.- Empezó a decir el chico mientras comenzó a besarle el cuello.

* * *

**_- We are of this way because the love turn our personality so different..._**

* * *

.

.  
.

**N/A:** _Bueno, es uno de los últimos episodios... Enserio perdonar, pero creo que este es cortito, pero no puedo adelantarme demasiado, además de que me ocupa mucho tiempo de mi vida haha y tengo cosas que hacer, así que estoy pensando en publicar cada dos días un capítulo ¿Estáis de acuerdo? Si no lo estáis, serán así de cortos porqué no tengo tampoco todo el día._  
_Me encantaría que se pudiera escuchar la melodía que el tocó hahaha, pero la tienen que imaginar. Espero sus review pronto, quiero alcanzar unos cincuenta, me harían muy felices hahaha..._

.

.

**REVIEWS:**

**victoriaviganoni:  
**''wawww! queee tiernoooo!...por favor, ¿que dira black star cuando se entereeee? seguramente como, " yo oree-sama queria ser el primero en tener novia del grupo" o algo asi''

.  
**R:** _Ya veremos, aprecio mucho tus review, el review del capítulo 5 tuyo decía cómo reaccionaría Liz... _  
_Creo que en este capítulo y en el anterior tienes la respuesta, por el momento se supone que ninguno de sus amigos sabe algo... Además no me gustaría poner a Black*Star todo macho por tener una novia haha, bueno, esto es SoMa, ya veré si más adelante hago un trío okno es broma, pero pondré varias parejas en otro fanfic, bueno ... Nos vemos o.o)/_

.  
**blackjoha**:  
''Me encantooo otra vez xD cada vez me guata mas la historia *-* aunq deberías poner a Maka un poco mas romantica con Soul pero tambien es lindo cuando ella se pone nerviosa xD  
Espero el proximo capitulo! Y gracias por avisarme cuando lo subes besooss 3''

**R:** _Si te das cuenta Maka actúa así, queda bien para la historia, uno que sonroja y eso a la otra. Bueno, espero que entiendas, gracias por tu review... Nos vemos, lindo º-º)/_

.  
.

:  
''Este cap fue hermosos y muy romántico! Soul es tan tierno y no se que muecas haré pero me emociono al leer  
Bastante! Y Soul es una ternura pura!  
Jjajaj Spirit es bien chistoso "Maka se enamoro de un pervertido"  
Jjaja si e es uno también  
haz mejorado muchísimo! Tu fic esta precioso! Y esperare el siguiente capitulo!  
Las frases son tuyas increíble y ame estaba preguntando de donde los sacabas, y era de tu cabeza!  
Hhahaha!  
Muy bueno poetiza!  
SAYONARA''

**R:** _Me gustan mucho tus review, son tan largos y explican tantas cosas... Gracias por seguirme o seguir a la historia ^^ Se que soy increíble en esto de poemas y cosas así, es un don,_  
_o al menos eso pienso... Cuídate mucho y mucha suerte, nos vemos o.o)/_

.  
**valentinaescarrab**:  
''Aaaaahhh me encantaaa esperare con ansias el FULL ROMANCE! Este cap estuvo divertido me gusto mucho! Ya espero el capitulo del cumpleaños de Soul! No dejes de escribir! Cuídate!''

**R:** _Ya expliqué que no hay full romance así en un episodio en concreto, quise daros a entender que está mal repartido el romance, no es equilibrado, algunos tienen más romance que otros,_  
_esto se debe a que os quiero dejar con las ganas, siempre intento pausar la historia en el momento exacto, hahaha que mala soy, lo sé... Nos vemos, cuídate preciosa ^^)/_

**Y bueno son ya unos cuantos review los únicos del episodio siete, tranquilos todos tendrán una respuesta sobretodo si son dudas, pero no voy a spoilear a nadie. Bye Bye. ^^ Estoy a todas horas se podría decir.**


	9. The end

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LES AGRADEZCO, LES AMO! [21/08/2013] ÚLTIMO CAP, POSIBLES ESPECIALES.**

* * *

Volveré a escribir tranquilos, otro SoulxMaka (SoMa) Este fue de hurt/comfort, y como Soul ya se había recuperado, decidí acabarlo ya.  
Este fanfic es un gran comienzo y he aprendido bastantes cosas, suficientes para comenzar otro SoMa. Les amo mucho, no se vayan de mi ;o;

* * *

**Título: **_El frío del corazón que anhela._

**Autor del fanfic: **_xPhysicalGamex_

**Anime:** _Soul Eater_

* * *

**Bueno les dejo un resumen de lo que ocurrió:**

-¡Maka!- Gritó con alegría el chico y la abrazó. -Soul- Dijo la chica cuando esta fue abrazada, varios segundos después respondió al abrazo, el chico la sonreía más de lo normal,  
recuerda perfectamente la chica que hace como cuatro meses no sonreía ni una vez al día, y ahora tan solo al verla le muestra una agradable sonrisa, que según el, provocada por ella.

Ya paso como unos tres meses desde aquella melodía y era primavera, las flores florecieron,  
y el frío se desvaneció. Todos ya se han enterado de lo de Soul y Maka, pero a estos dos no  
les molestan para nada que lo sepan, bueno tal vez las preguntas tan privadas que lleva a  
hacer Liz les moleste. Y en cuanto el padre de Maka... posiblemente esté ahora mismo  
llorando como un niño pequeño diciendo ''He fallado como padre'' Pero el no sabe que  
se está equivocando pensando así de Soul...

Sí bueno, Soul sonreía ahora más, y ya no comentaba sobre ese frío, y si lo hacía, era de una agradable brisa,  
y decía que era ocasionada por Maka.

Varias horas después en casa, el peliblanco estaba en aquella habitación invadida por el color rojo,  
la chica volvía a escuchar esa melodía todos los días que venía del corazón de alguien muy especial  
para ella, Soul, que únicamente, tocaba para ella, la de cabello rubio y con el verde de sus ojos perdido.

**_- Thanks Maka for all... I adore you... I just wanna show my red only for you._**

**~~ FIN... ****_¿O justo el comienzo?_**

**N/A:** Muchas gracias, y aquí termina con ocho episodios :)

El lunes que viene tendré el capítulo uno del próximo fanfic (uno nuevo), cada dos días publicaré capítulo nuevo.  
Recordar que en San Valentin, Halloween y días así especiales subiré posiblemente especiales de este fanfic ^^  
Cuidaos mucho, nos vemos hasta el próximo lunes.

Ahora unas vacaciones para la escritora hasta el lunes, bye bye... ^^ **[Fin de la nota autor]**

**REVIEWS:**

.  
**Shinigami Maya-chan:**  
Esta muy bueno el capi, como los otros :)  
Yo creo que si logras alcanzar los 50 reviews, eres buena escribiendo, no hay manera de que no lo logres.  
Sigue asi, eres muy buena escritora ;)

**R:** _Bueno, pues será en el próximo fanfic, después de todo este es mi primer fanfic y ya tengo casi 40 reviews y mas de 10 favs y follows... No puedo quejarme. Bueno nos vemos, cuídate mucho, adéu... o.o)/_

**victoriaviganoni:**  
Kawaiii! me encanta esta historiaaa! espero que sigas asiii!

**R:** _Claro que continuaré así, no voy a perder esta oportunidad, todos me escucháis y eso me gusta, nos vemos cuídate, bye bye ^.^)/_

**valentinaescarrab:** Estuvo genial el capítulo! Ya ansiaba ver como celebraban el cumpleaños de Soul. Jajajja me dio risa el regalo de black star! Al fiiiin se hicieron novios ya era hor. Me encanto como todos tus capitulos... sigue así!

**R:** _Continuaré así, y será en el próximo fanfic, si el regalo de Black*Star realmente fue muy gracioso haha con su firma ahí, por no mencionar el de Patty, un cocodrilo con dientes afilados, nos vemos, me has sido muy fiel, cuídate mucho, y tú continúa con tu historia, suerte. ^-^)/_

.


End file.
